chronicals
by RO-VAN
Summary: darkness and light... thats all they'll ever be...can there love overcome that?..vanitas and xion oneshots. 100 oneshots. r and r!;) i dont own this picture, give credit to the creater. for those of you that dont knw what a oneshot is, its a one chapter story different story everytime.enjoy! and please review!;)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own kingdom hearts…but if I did...I'd be awesome.

THE MOST INTERSTING DISCLAIMER IN THE WORLD

I don't own that either

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Chapter one- the hunter

She breathed heavily… she had to get away.

"Hahaha" she heard his laughter in the distance and ran faster. She ran through the dark streets and turned into a hidden ally. She stopped when she thought she was safe.

"Huff…huff…I think …he's gone..." she turned around only to be pushed against the wall by HIM.

"Where do you think you're going beautiful?" he smirked.

"grrrr." she growled her fangs shining in the moonlight.

"Now, now behave. Don't wanna have to make me take you to the pound now do you?" he smirked. His yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.

Her ears twitched as she glared at him and stopped growling.

"Hahaha…good dog." He teased, she glared harder.

"What do you want…" she said threw her grinding teeth.

"Hahaha…isn't it obvious?" he wrapped her legs around his waist.

"…hahaha really?... keep dreaming." She retorted.

"Think about your situation…I hunt your kind for a living" he leaned in close to her face. "I could easily end your life right now."

"That would be murder" Xion said nervously.

"Oh really?... you're a werewolf…I hunt monsters… id just be doing my job after all, killing a monster that was terrorizing people" Vanitas replied.

"But I wasn't hurting anyone!" xion growled.

"Who do you think they'll believe?" he smirked.

"Grrrr…"

"So wolf….whatcha say?" Vanitas teased.

"….fine…"she gave in.

He smirked and kissed her passionately and let go.

"She said yes!" he exclaimed smiling brightly.

"Just hurry up." She said clearly annoyed. He stopped, pulled out a small black box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful gold, diamond incrusted ring and slipped it around her finger and hugged her tightly.

"You know… you didn't have to chase me down the street." She said.

He looked down at her and smirked again.

"It wouldn't have been as fun."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fair enough" she giggled.

He kissed her again twirling her around and set her down.

"I love you wolfy" Vanitas said.

"I love you to hunter." She responded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finished ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own kingdom hearts…but one day I WILL work for square enix…goallll!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Chapter 2-Names and ignorance

"Hey blue bird." Vanitas said confidently walking down the school hallway, aqua glared at him.

"What's up kai-kai?" he smirked as he walked past Sora glaring at him angrily shutting his locker next to Kairi who was blushing embarrassedly. He laughed quietly to himself.

"Hey Nami." He said teasingly. She ignored him and continued getting her books from her locker.

"Hey girls." He said winking at Selphie and Ollette. Ollette rolled her eyes while Selphie blushed and waved. He laughed even more when he saw Ollette angrily elbow Selphie.

"Hey Vanitas." Xion said walking up to him smiling sweetly.

"Oh, h-hello Xion." Vanitas stammered blushing wildly and hurried away. Xion crossed her arms.

"Told ja! Told you he didn't like me!...he gave every girl in the **whole school **nicknames except me!" Xion pouted.

"Hahaha you're so ignorant." Aqua laughed.

"Shut up bluebird." Xion teased. They both laughed and left to class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finished ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own kingdom hearts…but that would be so cool!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Chapter 3- returning a favor

"You freak!" shouted a small 4 year old boy in a red winter coat and a black scarf. He was accompanied by 4 other boys." the circus already left!" he shouted pushing a 4 year old Vanitas into the snow.

"I-im not a freak!" Vanitas protested.

"_Look at his eyes there so unnatural"._

"_I heard he's not even from here and that someone found him in the woods."_

_Vanitas looked up at his 'father'. "daddy? Am I a freak?" the red spikey haired man looked down at the boy._

"_Of course not, you're just…special." He said._

"Hahaha!" the boys laughed while kicking Vanitas.

"Don't talk back! One said kicking him in the face. Vanitas wanted to fight back…he wanted to defend himself… but the world already hated him because he looked like a demon…he didn't want them thinking he was one. He curled into a ball trying to shield himself in any way he could but to no avail.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" they heard a small voice exclaim. The boys turned to see a small girl there age, she had short black hair, blue eyes, light skin, and a black hoodie. Vanitas opened his tightly closed eyes when he noticed the kicking had stopped heard the girls voice. He could not see her for the blow to his face fuzzied up his eye sight and he was extremely dizzy, not to mention he was pretty sure his nose was bleeding.

"Oh really? And what if we don't?" the boy laughed. "you gonna cry?" the other boys laughed at her. She only glared back at them.

H_er voice is…familiar. _Vanitas thought.

The girl was getting angrier at the laughing boys and went up to the leader.

"You gonna cry little girl?" the boy repeated…she growled and spit on him.

"C-COOTIES!" the boy screamed and ran away. The other boys looked at her and she glared at them all at once somehow, the boys all ran away as well. She turned towards Vanitas.

"Hey…are you alright?" she asked, putting her hands on her knees looking down at him. He sat up wiping the blood from his nose his sight focusing again. "kid?" she asked holding her hand out to him to help him up. He wasn't sure why but he flinched at her actions.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt ya! My names Xion." she smiled widely, one of her front teeth was missing.

He stared at her hand for a moment and said quietly. "I-im Vanitas."

"Vah…Vai…that's too hard to say, ima call you…Van." She smiled. He smiled back taking her hand getting up carefully. When he stood his vision was 100% clear again and he could see her perfectly.

…_I remember you…(1 week earlier)_

_Vanitas and 'his dad' lea were playing in the snow_

"_Hahaha! Daddy hurry up!" Vanitas shouted happily._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming"_ _axel followed._

"_Hahaha-ow! Daddy!" Vanitas cried._

"_What is it?" axel asked rushing to his side._

"_Someone threw something at me!" he cried._

"_Son, it was a snowball." Axel said._

_Vanitas felt another hit his back and he turned to see a young girl giggling at him, he ran over to her._

"_Hahaha! Wanna play?" Vanitas asked. She nodded when a butterfly flew by with wings as white as the snow. She starting following it._

"_Hey! Where ya going?" he asked following. She giggled once more and climbed up a tree following it. When she reached out to grab it she slipped on an icy branch and fell. _

"_Ahh!" she cried._

"_Don't worry I got you!" Vanitas yelled and caught her. She had landed safely on him while he fell back into the snow. She sat him up and hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear._

"_You saved me…I'm going to save you one day."_

Xion spit on her hand and held it out for a hand shake, he stood confused for a moment and then did the same and shook her hand.

"You and me… were best friend's now." Xion said.

"But ima freak…"Vanitas said.

"Exactly…us freak must stick together. "She said. He smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finished ;) read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own kingdom hearts…if I did…the terrorists would win….wait...ya that's what I meant o.o

I don't own that either.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

4-Remembering a memory

Xion walked into the restaurant, she got a text from aqua saying to come at eight.

"Right this way mam'" the waitress led her to a table, she was surprised to find all her friends waiting for her.

"Happy birthday!" Xions friends exclaimed.

"Thanks guys!" she laughed hugging each one of them then sat down.

The celebration was fun they ate they laughed and were now opening presents.

"Hahaha here's the next one." her blonde spikey haired friend handed her a present.

"Thanks Roxas." Xion accepted the gift and unwrapped it.

"Oh…my gosh you guys, is beautiful!" she took the small bracelet from its box. It was a 100% white gold necklace with a dark blue crescent moon pendent. Her friends gave each other confused looks.

"Whoa…thanks guys! This must've cost at least 3,000 munny, guys I said I wanted something simple." she smiled.

"Um…we didn't get that for you." aqua said.

"What?" xion asked.

"Yeah, I got you a gift card." Namine said.

"Train tickets to the beach for all of us." Roxas said.

"Charm bracelet." Kairi said.

"I got you tickets to linkin park." aqua said.

Xion looked at the necklace. "t-then who gave me this?"

"Is there a card?" Sora asked.

"Yeah…here xion." Roxas handed her the letter.

_A gift as beautiful as you _

_Happy birthday_

_-v_

"Whose v?" Roxas asked.

"Whoever he is he thinks Xions beautiful hahaha." Kairi laughed.

"Looks like someone's got an admirer." Aqua smiled. Xion blushed from embarrassment.

RING RING

"Hold on guys." xion picked up her phone. "hello?...hey mom…sure I'm on my way…love you too." Xion hug up and put her phone back into her pocket." guys I haveta go, my mom and dad wanna celebrate my b-day. Bye guys!" xion smiled.

"Bye xion." They said. Xion ran out of the restaurant just in time for the bus to come. She caught the bus and sat in the back, she always loved sitting in the back because she loved looking out the window, it help with her songwriting. Xion loved writing songs ever since she was a little girl, she would never preform them though she was too shy to sing in front of everyone. She sat writing when she noticed a boy staring at her with piercing yellow eyes.

"y-yes?" she asked. He only stared then looked away.

She made a strange look his way then continued writing. The boy looked back her way. She ignored him at first thinking that if she ignored him he'd look away but he didn't, instead he got up and sat beside her.

"What are you writing?" he asked.

"Um…do I know you?" xion asked him.

He stared at her. "What are you writing?" he repeated.

"N-nothing." She said quickly closing her book. The boy rolled his eyes and took the notebook from her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" xion reached for it but he held it out of her reach. He opened it and read it.

"Hey!" she yelled. He stood up and walked to the front of the bus. Xion glared at his back, about a couple minutes later he came back and tossed it to her.

"Nice…you're a good writer. Can you sing?" He asked with minor expression in his voice.

"U-um…well actually I do record my songs I keep them on my iPod but-wait! Why should I tell you! You stole my notebook! "xion yelled. Vanitas stared at her and shrugged.

"Fine, don't. I don't freaking care." He said sitting down next to her looking in the opposite direction.

_Who is this jerk? _Xion thought. It was silent for 5 minutes and it was driving her crazy because every time she would look his way shed find him looking back. At last she finally snapped.

"Can you stop staring at me?!" she asked.

"Not till you sing for me." He said slyly.

"pftt no." xion said crossing her arms.

"heh. Fine." He smirked at her just making her more uncomfortable.

"Fine! Ill sing! But you have to leave me alone afterwards…deal?!"She asked angrily.

"Sure. " He smirked.

Xion took a deep breath, she never sung for anyone especially a stranger. She opened to the first song she found and sang.

_I will go down with this ship,_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender, _

_There will be no white flag above my door,_

_I'm in love and always will be._

She heard no sound come out of the boy and when she looked next to her the seat was empty.

"Hey! He's gone! After all that he doesn't even listen!...ugh the nerve of that guy! Who does he think he is!?" xion ranted.

"Last stop!" the bus driver called.

"Huh?" xion ran out and headed home.

The time she had with her parents were fun, they went to the movies and afterwards, ate a nice dinner.

Xion was getting ready for bed when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Did you like my gift?" the stranger said.

"Who is this?" she asked. There was silence at the end of the line, then suddenly the phone line cut off.

She check the I.d number but it said unknown. She started getting scared but decided to believe it was a wrong number.

The next day when xion was getting ready for school she realized there was a piece of paper sticking out of her songbook.

"Huh?" she asked tying her tie. "what's this?" she pulled it out and read it.

_Dear xion,_

_You still haven't figured it out?_

_Not like you actually paid any attention._

_You were always caught up in those friends of yours._

_I was always looking after you, not like you bothered to notice._

_But it's good that you live carefree, not all of us get to live that way._

_Anyway, I wanted to tell you that you can't keep being shy, you shouldn't let fear hold you back if you love something, you should go for it._

_But if you don't show the world your talent soon_

_I will. _

_-v_

"I will? What does that m-"Xions eyes widened and searched for her iPod but couldn't find it.

"Mom!" xion yelled.

"Yes dear?" Xions mom called from downstairs.

"Did dad borrow my iPod again?" she asked trying not to sound worried.

"No. why did you lose it?" her mom asked.

"I-I think so! I-"xion saw that there was a classroom number written on the back of the letter.

She grabbed her stuff and ran downstairs.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" her mom asked.

"Just-just left something at school is all! Bye mom! Love ya!" she left without eating breakfast, and ran to school. It was about 6:00 in the morning and no one was at school yet.

"Room 24." She said looking at the paper and ran up the stairs. The hallway was peaceful when it was empty so she slowed to a walk.

_I'm going to kill whoever did this! _She thought thinking of ways on how to murder someone without getting caught in a school, finally she arrived at the room but it was empty.

"h-hello?" she asked.

"hello." A voice said behind her. She turned around to see the same golden stare she received yesterday.

"You!" she glared.

"me." He teased.

"What do you want!? Why'd you take my iPod!" she growled.

"Wow. You really don't remember me do you?" he said.

"Remember you why would I rem-"xion stood silent then suddenly recognizing him. Vanitas started smirking.

"y-your that kid…that was getting beat up those kids when I was little!" xion said.

"yeah…'your best friend' if you don't recall." He said. He suddenly spit on his hand and held it out to her. "our handshake…remember?" he said. She stared at his hand for a moment and then did the same and shook his hand.

"I was such a tomboy when I younger." Xion said looking at their hands with disgust.

"I thought it was cute." He said.

Xion blushed for a moment. "y-you're kidding right?"

"Hahaha maybe I am." He smirked more pulling her close suddenly with his arms wrapped around her waist. He leaned towards her face stopping when their noses began to touch. "Maybe I'm not."

Xion only blushed more. She didn't know what to do. Her 'best friend' that she completely forgotten about because he had moved away she thinks, is back and hitting on her? What was she supposed to do? But surprisingly she found herself getting lost in his eyes.

"y-your name…is Vanitas…right." she stuttered blushing ferociously.

"Look who can finally say me name." she said teasingly.

Xion started remembering everything and was embraced on how she could've forgotten him.

"How do you remember something so long ago?" she asked, it's been 13 years since that happened and they've been away so long. How'd he remember her?

"I remember things that are important to me." he said pulling her into a kiss. She was surprised to feel herself kissing back and apparently so was he because he pulled away blushing darker then she was. There was awkward silence for a bit then the bell that meant school was starting rang.

_How long were we in here? _She asked herself. He said nothing but he took her hand and headed into the hallway. She blushed as she saw the students staring at her, she forgot all about what Vanitas was known for but she didn't care, she smiled as she walked through the hall and even kissed his cheek before leaving for homeroom.

_The little boy from the playground_ she thought as she smiled to herself sitting in her seat. _Who knew?_

…_I remember you…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please r and r! I need reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own kingdom hearts…..but I have a turtle! Which is just as awesome!...right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

5-Dreams and nightmares

(Vanitas P.O.V)

I woke up when I heard a soft knock on my door and sat up in bed. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and it read 3:00 am. I groaned. Ever since Xeonort took over Terra's body and left to radiant garden, Xeonorts nobody, Zemnas, took in me and I went to live in a castle with 15 other people. These people weren't normal people, but what was normal for me? Anyway, the reason he took me in was because apparently 'I can't be left alone for too long'. I wasn't complaining though, now that Mr. Happy-go-lucky Ventus was gone and aqua was in the realm of darkness, I was starting to get bored. I went over to the door and opened it. I saw a small fragile girl with a black pajamas looking shyly at me.

"Your right on time…3am…as usual." I said with an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry. " She said looking at her toes.

"Well? You comin in or what?" I asked. She nodded shyly and walked in. I sighed and walked over to my bed and laid down again. She stood there staring at me.

"Well?" I said. She laid down next to me resting her head on my chest over my heart and hugged me. I let out an annoyed sigh and she let go of me not moving her head. I rolled my eyes and she looked up at me.

"thanks." She smiled her adorable simile that would always makes me melt. It was irritating.

"Yeah, yeah hurry up." I said staring at the ceiling. She laughed softly.

"You know, it's rude not to look at someone when you're talking to them."

I irritably looked at her. I didn't mind looking at her, we were actually great friends. I know right? Someone like me with actual friends? Has the world gone crazy? Actually the way we met was apparently Xion, that's what her name was, ran away a lot. Anyway the red haired guy that for some reason reminds me of Sonic brought her back that time and put her in some science lab room. While he was arguing with some blonde that looks a lot like Ventus-he's not, I checked- I got a chance to meet her. I found out she was a really cool girl and we hung out a lot. But like every good thing, there was a down side. She would have really bad nightmares and long incredibly ridiculous story short, my heartbeat apparently prevents her from getting them. I'm not even going to ask how that's remotely possible but I guess that's what friends do for each other, yeah, as you can see I'm new to this whole 'being nice' thing. Anyway so every night she comes here and listens to my heartbeat which I really don't care but what bothers me is she always waits till AFTER she has the damn nightmare until she comes to my room which involves me having to wake up at like 3am and then wait like 30 minutes until I get sleepy again. Anyway the reason I didn't want to look at her was because my head was right above hers and if I looked towards her I would hafta smell her hair…I mean her hair smelled nice, but right now I'm trying really hard to convince myself I'm not in love with her which is tremendously hard to do if I'm smelling her hair.

I swallowed trying not to breath. "what?" I asked trying to sound curt.

"I was just saying thanks for helping me." She said innocently moving her head to face mine. If she was anyone else I would've thought she was gonna kiss me, but since she was Xion I knew it was too good to be true. The people that lived in this castle didn't have hearts so that meant even if I did tell Xion how I felt there was no remote way she could feel anything back.

"Yeah…n-no problem." I mentally kicked myself. I stuttered! Now she's definitely gonna think something's up.

"Night Vani." She smiled. I blushed but luckily since it was dark she couldn't see it.

"Don't call me that!" I growled. She nodded and returned to her place in my heart-I mean over my heart. I heard her giggle and hug me. She gripped onto my black PJ shirt and fell asleep. I breathed relievedly and looked at the ceiling. This is how every night went. She'd come and thank me and id pretend I didn't care and usually slip up. I never told her how I really felt and why would I? I was never one to share my feelings and in the end of the day I was only her teddy bear. I sighed and did something I never dared to do before. I slowly hugged her back careful not to wake her up and gently kissed her forehead. I didn't care what I was or what she wasn't, that wouldn't have changed the way I felt. I felt nervous as she cuddled up more against me. I smiled to myself and rested my head on hers.

…maybe…being a teddy bear isn't so bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Raziel104, thanks for the nice reviews

Finished. R and R


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own kingdom hearts…if I did, Xeonort wouldn't be able to time travel, Riku's hair would still be long, Vanitas would have more screen time and Saix wouldn't be such a douche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

6-last night

"Mnn." Vanitas groaned. He reached out from under his blanket and turned off the blaring alarm. He yawned and turned to lay on his side and bumped into something solid. "what the?" he asked, opening his eyes to find a girl he's never met before sleeping next to him. "Ah!" he exclaimed falling out of the bed. He stood up and looked at the girl in shock. The girl stretched but didn't wake. He sighed in relief when she didn't awake and went to his cellphone.

"RING…RING…RI- hello?" Vanitas's brother Sora answered.

"Sora. Get over here now." Vanitas said looking at the sleeping figure on the bed.

"Van, its 8:00…I was just married. Can I please just sleep in?" Sora wined.

"No! hurry." Vanitas said and hung up, carefully exiting the room to the hotel room's kitchen.

Vanitas was contemplating on how this possibly could've happened. Yesterday was his younger twins wedding. His wife, Kairi got reservations for the whole family and few close friends to stay at the hotel the wedding was held at, so Vanitas stayed. He remembered the ceremony and the after party but nothing else and his head was hurting like crazy.

Sora walked in." ok I'm here, what's the big deal?"

(5 seconds later.)

"Oh…wow." Sora said looking at the sleeping girl under the blanket.

"yeah." Vanitas said.

"What did you do?" Sora asked.

"I don't know! I don't remember anything." Vanitas said.

"Did you guys…you know." Sora asked awkwardly.

"I-I don't think so." Vanitas lifted the blanket relived to find she was wearing her pjs.

"Thank goodness. Vanitas you need to fix this. Remember? You promised mom and dad you'd be good during my wedding." Sora reminded.

"I was! I really don't know how this happened." Vanitas defended.

"You've never done something like this before" Sora said trying to figure out what happened by making a ridiculous thinking face. Vanitas face palmed, he knew that when Sora made that face that he was better off figuring it out himself. They both exited the room to the living room.

"What am I gonna do?" Vanitas asked sitting on the couch with his head buried in his hands. He was angry that he couldn't remember.

"Just tell her you don't remember what happened and to get outta your life and you never want to see her face again." Sora smiled like he accomplished something.

"…are um... You ok Sora. -.0?"Vanitas looked at Sora and asked.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because I'm the bad one. And not even I would say something like that." Vanitas said.

"Yeah well this is how I am when you wake me before 10...-.-"Sora said.

Vanitas stood up. "Anyway…your right I'm just gonna tell her the truth. That I don't know her and what happened last night, whatever it was, meant nothing because I was drunk and maybe we could be friends."

"Wait. I didn't know you drank." Sora looked confused.

"Neither did I." Vanitas replied. He turned to find a girl with black hair and bangs parted on the side she had slight bedhead which made her instantly adorable, she had light skin and beautiful blue eyes and a heart melting smile on her face.

"I...Um...I...I…I..." Vanitas said flustered blushing crazily.

"Hahaha. Morning cutie." She smiled.

"h-hi…I'm…I...-"-hey xion!" Sora said interrupting his brother.

"Hey Sora! Congratulations again." Xion laughed.

"Thanks." Sora smiled.

"E-excuse me…but. How does someone like you? Know Sora?" Vanitas asked.

"Hey!" Sora defended

"I already told you silly." She giggled. A warm feeling sent a shiver down Vanitas's spine causing his knees to fall week, he had to sit to keep from falling.

"Oh yeah, xion! Vanitas wanted to tell you that last-"that you're really beautiful!" Vanitas interrupted.

Sora looked confused and xion blushed.

"Thank you." She giggled. Vanitas sighed happily with his hands under his chin.

"Well..Hahaha..I'm gonna go." Sora laughed and left back to his room.

"So…you wanna get breakfast?" xion asked.

"sure." He smiled…for once.

She went up to him and kissed his cheek. "Come on hahaha" she giggled taking his hand. He blushed and followed her to the lobby's restaurant.

(Meanwhile)

Sora went to his room and went back to bed when his wife woke up.

"What did Vanitas want?" Kairi asked.

"Hahaha… nothing." Sora laughed and fell asleep hugging kairi.

"Love you Sora." She laughed.

"Love you to kai." He responded kissing her forehead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

WHAT DID HAPPEN LAST NIGHT?...YOU DICIDE

Finished.

Please review

-kingdom keeper


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own kingdom hearts…if I did we all wouldn't hafta wait 9 freaking years for kh3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

7- Enemies and loved ones

"Hahaha…to slow!" Vanitas mocked as he dodged another of his opponent's swift strikes.

"Huff…stop…dancing around…you coward! " The girl breathed heavily, she was exhausted, her opponent was an excellent fighter, he could've killed her right there and then if he so chose but he continued to dance around her attacks and play with her mind.

"Aw..." he pouted sarcastically, suddenly behind her. "Little girl getting tired? Hahaha." She growled and turned to swipe at him but he had already disappeared back to the roof of the small building in front of her. "This town is cute don't you think? Twilight town, so filled with hope and joy and light, it disgusts Me." he said the last part with a curt tone in his masculine voice.

Suddenly the one called Xeonort appeared. "Vanitas. You are needed in the keyblade graveyard, our little happy-go-lucky blonde stupidly wandered into our domain." He informed.

"And what about the girl?" Vanitas asked.

"I'll take care of poppet." Xeonort replied. Vanitas grinded his teeth and exited threw a darkness portal.

"Huff….."Xion looked at Xeonort with hatred.

"Run along poppet." He dismissed rudely. She scowled and portaled away.

"Stupid old man-"Xion cursed under her breath as she reached her room.

"Xion!" her red-headed friend popped up suddenly. "You're late! "She scolded.

"w-what? But he-"

"HE must've forgotten! I sent Ven to get him. Now hurry up and get in the shower you look like a mess!" Kairi dismissed pushing the black haired girl into the bathroom.

"Vanitas! Vanitas!?" Ventus called over the harsh winds of the dusty barren wasteland.

"Can you scream any louder?" Vanitas asked curtly.

"Hurry up or you'll be late! What took you so long?" Ven worried, ignoring his last remark.

"Sorry, got caught up in the fight I guess." Vanitas replied. Ventus sighed and grabbed Vanitas's arm, teleporting him to a hotel room that they had rented for the occasion.

"Where were you? The service starts in ten minutes!" The nobody that looked identical to Ventus minus the outfit, named Roxas exclaimed.

"Long story just get in the shower!" Ventus ordered. Vanitas rolled his eyes and complied.

"Ok, put on your dress!" Kairi ordered when Xion finally got out of the shower.

"A-alright." Xion said, when she started to dress, Kairi was starting to get impatient.

"Hurry up!" Kairi knocked on the closed second bedroom door.

"Kairi? Why are you worrying so much?" Kairi's nobody named Namine asked casually lying on the hotel bed drawing.

Kairi sighed and sat down with her head in her hands.

"I-I just want this to be perfect. You and Xion are my best friends." Kairi sighed.

"Really? So it has NOTHING to the fact that when the ceremony's over and Xion throws the bouquet whoever catches it is rumored to be the next one married?" Namine asked smugly.

"It's just not fair! You both have guys except me." Kairi walked to the window sill and looked at the beautiful skies. "When am I gonna find MY knight in shining armor? "She sighed. "He's close I know it." She said making a fist over her heart. "I have dreams about him every knight…those beautiful cerulean blue eyes…hahaha, his goofy grin…it's almost like I knew him my whole life. I just hafta find him." She said. Namine bit her lip. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide the memory forever, she was going to remember Sora soon.

(Flashback)

"_You have a choice. You can retrieve your memories from your past and forget all about this place and your memories here, or you can keep your memories of this place…and me…and forget about your past." Namine said looking at the pearl white floor of the castle with her back facing him._

"_Make me as I was." He said in a serious tone. She was shocked, then she shed a single tear excepting the fact that he would never love her the way she wanted as long as she was Kairi's shadow. She smiled sadly and turned to him._

"_Of course who would want memories that aren't even real?"_

(End flashback)

It wasn't her decision to mess with Sora's memories in the first place, it was the evil organization that forced her. Unfortunately because of Kairi's strong feeling for him, she had also developed feelings for him and that moment was a slap in the face for her. After nearly a year of him sleeping she felt more and more lonely each day. It was hard to be so close to something you love but know you can't have, she thought she would never move on until she found Roxas that is, she remembered their first meeting, and she started smiling to herself about how ignorant he used to be. Roxas was different compared to Sora, he was much more serious but in a good way. He was also kind of shy but was able to put up a fight, he was funny and sort of goofy, not as nearly as Sora though, and most importantly, he too was a nobody. He fought for her and cared for her. She loved everything about him even without a heart there feelings for each other were pretty strong, anyway, when she erased Sora's memories, everyone except Riku had forgotten about him. All she knew about Sora was that he had awoken and left to fight the organization with Riku she hadn't scene either of them since.

"Kairi there's something I need to tell you. I-"Namine was suddenly interrupted by the emerge of their friend from the room.

"Well? What do you think?" Xion asked twirling. She looked absolutely amazing. The dress was black and white, it was strapless with white shoelace bows on either side of the top and bottom of the corset part which was black. The black satin cloth draped down with beautiful white layers underneath. The corset was tied with white shoelace and the base was white. She wore finger less black gloves with the same shoelace bow and lacing as the corset. She looked amazing and tomboyish at the same time. Her hair was down because they determined it was too short to do anything to.

"Wow xion, you look amazing." Kairi complimented breathlessly.

"thanks." xion gushed.

There came a sudden knock on the door. Namine opened the door to reveal a nicely dressed Roxas.

"Are you ready?" Roxas smiled.

Xion nodded and took Roxas arm.

"Wait!" Kairi stopped them suddenly. "here." Kairi took out a small golden tiara and put it on her.

"Wow, thanks Kairi." Xion marveled.

"No problem, it was mine as a little girl, I never used it and besides, it's your day to be a princess." Kairi smiled. Xion laughed and let Roxas lead her out.

"Come on!" Namine smiled and grabbed Kairi's wrist running to the seating area.

"Nervous Van?" Ventus asked smirking.

"Of course idiot why wouldn't I be?" Vanitas scolded to his best man. Ven could only laugh at the boy.

Vanitas shifted uncomfortably and tugged at the collar of his black tux jacket. He looked around nervous because he didn't know any one there. Suddenly music started playing they had chosen the back ground music for the song 'all time low by the wanted' to be more exact. He turned towards the door to see the most beautiful girl in the world walking towards him with a shy smile on her face and a faint blush on her cheeks. She was carrying a bouquet of gold and white roses. The guests looked at her in awe. Roxas stopped walking and kissed her forehead in a big brotherly fashion.

"Good luck." he smiled at her and took his place beside Vanitas. She walked to the alter and smiled when Vanitas eyes met hers.

"Hey." She said.

"h-hey." He said. "you-you look so…beautiful." He stammered causing her to blush more.

"th-thanks" she smiled.

"Are you guys ready to begin?" the justice of the peace asked.

They both nodded.

"Please join hands." He said. Xion put the flowers down and grabbed both his hands.

"we are gathered here today….will you xion, take Vanitas, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

She nodded shyly. "I do."

He turned to Vanitas who was getting more and more nervous with every word.

"Will you Vanitas, take xion, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" he asked. Vanitas looked around at the expectant guests, they all seemed to lean forward in their seats.

"u-um…" he stuttered. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. He was a planer, he always had a plan, but now he was utterly paralyzed with confusion and nervousness. He stopped looking around when his eyes met a pair of blue worried ones.

"Vanitas? " Xion asked.

Vanitas swallowed. Why couldn't he just say I do? Why was he so frozen? Finally he broke the nerve wracking silence. "a-are you sure about this Xion?" he asked. The whole room seemed to gasp at once, whispers rising in the crowed making him swallow.

"w-what?" Xion asked.

"I mean were only like 16 and we still have our whole lives ahead of us." He reasoned. _NO! What am I doing?! _He asked mentally beating himself up for even saying that.

She looked crushed. She looked down at their entwined hands and pulled hers away. "y-yeah…I guess you're right." She said almost whispering. He felt a huge wave of guilt wash over him when he saw her eyes tear up._ Ugh. This is why I'm having second thoughts! I don't wanna hurt you like I do everyone else! But…that's exactly what I'm doing.___

"Look, xion. I don't wanna hurt you, you know what kind of person I am. I-I love you so much and…I don't want this to end badly. I don't want it to end at all! I just…don't want you to see me how I really am." Vanitas looked at the ground his hair covering his eyes."…a slave to the darkness."

Nothing happened at first, suddenly xion hugged him surprising him. "Vanitas I love YOU. No matter what you do, I always will. I'm here to keep you from the darkness and that's what I'll do. You're not a slave to the darkness, its Xeonort that forces you to do those things. I love you for you and that will never change." She said. He looked into her eyes in disbelief.

"r-really?" he asked. She nodded.

"I love you." He said kissing her. She blushed before kissing him back.

"Vanitas? Your answer?" the justice of the peace asked.

Vanitas pulled away smiling at his bride, their arms still firmly wrapped around each other. "hahaha…of course."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride…again. "He said causing the guests to laugh.

"Gladly." Vanitas smirked and kissed her again. The crowed stood up clapping.

The celebration was nice, it was finally time for the bride to throw the bouquet, Ollette, Selphie, Aqua, Kairi, and Namine,-her bridesmaids- got ready to catch it and Kairi was determined to get it.

"Ok girls, get ready." Xion smiled and threw it backwards.

Kairi jumped for it but it was caught by someone in front who was a little taller than her.

"Let's go cut the cake now!" xion smiled. The bridesmaids nodded and happily follow the newlyweds to the dining area along with the other guests, but Kairi stayed back.

She sighed. "I should've known better then to believe in some stupid myth." She said quietly with her head in his hands sitting in the empty alter room.

"Why are you so sad?" a voice suddenly asked.

Kairi didn't look up. "oh nothing, just desperate I guess."

"For what?" the voice was next to her now she assumed whoever it was, was now sitting beside her.

"I doesn't matter just me and my girly dreams." Without realizing it her voice started breaking. _Am I crying? Why am I crying?_ She mentally asked herself. Apparently she was sniffling because she felt a pair of arms wrap around her pulling her into a hug. She buried her head in the person's chest.

"Please don't cry Kairi. I don't like when you're sad." The voice said. Kairi snapped back and looked at the stranger.

"h-how do you know my name?" she demanded to know.

"Kai, don't you remember me?" the boy asked. _H-his eyes…cerulean blue._

"S-so….sor…..sorra…"Kairi said.

"So-ra..."he corrected smiling. _That goofy grin_. Suddenly all of kairi's old memories started to flood into her head. Memories of her and Riku and him playing at the island, there adventure around the worlds, when he sacrificed himself for her. The paupoa fruit drawing, her_-there_ lucky charm, all of it came back.

"S…..Sora!" she cried hugging him tightly resulting in him blushing darkly then hugging her back.

"Kairi..." that was all he could say. A silver haired boy watched from above.

"Hehe…..nice job buddy." He said before disappearing threw a darkness portal.

(3 months later)

"To slow!" Vanitas taunted.

"Hehe…not this time." She smiled and caught him from behind slashing his back with her keyblade.

"Hey!" he shouted narrowly blocking her attack. "That's cheating!"

"No this is cheating." She said catching him by surprise by grabbing the metal brace on his face and pulling him into a kiss. Vanitas smiled then closed his eyes and kissed back. She opened one of her eyes checking if his eyes were closed and reached for his keyblade taking it from him and dodge rolled away pointing both Keyblades at him.

"Huh?" he looked at his keyblade in her hand and the sly smirk on her face and crossed his arms. "ok your right that was cheating."

Xion giggled and gave him his keyblade back.

"Ok, I need to go now, Xeonort is calling me. I'll see you as soon as I'm done." He said opening a portal preparing to leave.

"I love you." She smiled. Vanitas stopped in his tracks. This wasn't the first time she said this, but whenever she said it, it would always catch him off guard. For someone like him, he never got any love being trained under an old psychopath. He had no family, no friends, no one. And then he met xion.

(Flashback)

_Vanitas appeared in twilight town. He was wearing his helmet to block the warmth of the sun hitting his face. Suddenly he saw a bright flash of light in the sky._

"_what the?" he followed it to where he saw two figures there was a blonde boy that looked like Ventus and a black haired girl around their age. They were both wearing identical black coats to the one that Xeonort had. The boy was sad about something and the girl seemed to be dying. Vanitas watched from the entrance to the blocked off area, he was close enough to make out some of the words they were saying but not close enough to where they could see him. Indeed the girl was dying, apparently the boy had something to do with it, but didn't want her to leave…it was so confusing to Vanitas, why was the boy so sad if it was him that brought this up in the first place? Then it hit him…it was that thing called 'love' that boy and girl were best friends so of course they cared for each other, just like those kids he saw earlier. The boy would constantly make fun of the other boy and the girl would just stand there and laugh, but even though they would make fun of him, he would still hang out with them. That was because they all cared for each other greatly, they were best friends and would care about each other's safety, and these two weren't different. Vanitas watched in silence as the girl crystalized away, the boy cried and picked up something she apparently left behind before portaling away._

_When both people were gone, Vanitas walked over to where the two were and looked at the sunset. 3 months passed and Xeonort never knew that everyday Vanitas would portal to that same area where the girl died and watch the sunset. He never knew why but he had always felt drawn to it. One day when he arrived he heard a small giggle._

"_Huh?" he asked. He turned to look for the source but didn't find anything. He turned around when he heard it again and found a black figure sitting on the tower in front of him. He went up and was surprised to see the girl who previously died sitting right in front of him giggling to herself looking at something._

"_I thought you were dead?" He didn't mean to sound curt but that's how it came out._

"_Huh?" the girl turned to look at him she had a black hood on, most of her face was covered but he instantly recognized her voice. "Who are you?" she asked._

"_I asked you a question." He remarked ignoring her question, and casually took a seat next to her._

"_Oh, well…I was, then I came back, I'm not exactly sure what happened but I'm glad to be back." She smiled._

"_That boy hasn't come back." Vanitas said looking at the sunset._

"_What boy?" she asked._

_Vanitas rolled his eyes at her ignorance. "the one that killed you." _

"_Oh…"she said with a sad tone, he didn't know why but he started to feel bad. "You mean Roxas. It wasn't his fault, it was those people that did those things to me." She said looking at her hands in her lap._

"…_.."Vanitas didn't respond. He couldn't, he didn't know what to say for once._

"_How do you know about that?" she asked 5 minutes later breaking the silence._

"_Don't worry about it." He said rudely. She nodded and remained silent._

_Vanitas didn't leave, and she didn't mind the company, though he wasn't making a very good first impression, his words were harsh and kind of scary, but she was glad to have someone to talk to…or sit with._

_What happened to this girl? Vanitas wondered. What does she mean 'those people that did those things to me'? Soon Vanitas couldn't take not knowing. "what do you mean? What did they do to you?" he asked. Her head perked up when she heard the sound of interest in his voice. "Well it's a long story actually…."she said._

_Vanitas looked at her. "I've got time." _

_Xion told him her story, she told him everything, how she came to be, how she met Roxas and axel, even when she met the silver haired boy named riku and he convinced her the organization was evil. Vanitas didn't say anything the whole time. When she finally finshed she looked at him._

"…_." He didn't say anything._

"_hello?" she asked._

"…_..you've…been through a lot." Vanitas said at last._

"_Yeah…what about you?" she asked._

_Vanitas got aggravated when she asked this, he wasn't about to share something so personal with someone he didn't know, yeah sure she shared with him but that just means she's an idiot for trusting him. "Don't worry about it." He growled._

"_Hey! That's not fair!" she countered." I told you about me!"_

"_Yeah well it's on you for wanting to tell people every little thing about your past, I don't have to tell you anything." he said._

"_Well…you could at least tell me your name." she said._

"…_.Vanitas." Vanitas said at last._

"_Vanitas…it's cool. Is it Japanese or something? "she asked._

"_No…it's English. "He said._

"_What's it mean?" she asked politely._

"_Vanity." He responded not moving his head away from the sunset._

"_What does that m-"EMPTYNESS! IT MEANS EMPTYNESS! IM NAMED AFTER DARKNESS AND EMPTYNESS OK!? STOP ASKING ME STUPID QUESTIONS!" Vanitas interrupted her annoyed and angrily._

"_I-im sorry." she said quietly._

_Vanitas sighed. Great she's sad he thought. "Look, I'm sorry…your questions are just SO annoying" he said. She nodded not talking anymore. He didn't care whether she talked or not, in fact he was glad he didn't hafta here her annoying voice anymore. He thought._

_**Is that really what you think?**__ A small voice in the back of his head asked. No, he thought, he liked talking to her, but, his personality kept him from opening up. Vanitas was never meant to have friends. He was created for one purpose and one purpose only…to die. He never had friends nor ever will._

"_Xion." He heard a small voice say, it wasn't in his head this time._

"_Huh?" he asked._

"_My name…its Xion." Xion said._

"_Oh…" he said not knowing how to respond, and his hands started to feel clammy. What's with this girl and making him speechless?_

"_Yeah. It means no.i (number I)…the I stands for imaginary." She said still keeping her voice down._

"_Cus' of the puppet thing right?" He asked. She nodded. It was now night time, and the sun finally set and she stood up and took off her hood. He couldn't believe it, even though it was night time he could see her perfectly, she was beautiful. She had short black hair that ended an inch above her shoulders, it was ebony and reflected off the newly appearing stars, she had beautiful big blue eyes that sparkled from the moon, she had long black eyelashes, a cute nose and beautiful pink lips that Vanitas couldn't take his eyes off of. "Wow…your beautiful." he said._

"_Wh-what?" she blushed._

"…_n-nothing." he stuttered, he was glad he had his helmet on because his face was 10 shades darker then hers was._

"_Vanitas?" xion asked._

"_Y-yes?" Vanitas asked._

"_..Thanks for talking to me." she said. He was surprised at this._

"_b-but I was so mean to you. Why are you thanking me?" Vanitas asked._

_She turned to look at the night sky. "because you listened. I haven't talked to someone in a while and it felt good to get it all out. Hahaha even if I am annoying." She laughed quietly._

"_Sorry about that." He said looking down._

"_Don't worry about it." She smiled putting a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch from the sudden touch. "your just like that, I sense you don't like people very much and I'm ok with that, hahaha, but either way it was great having your company so thanks." She smiled, summoned a darkness portal and turned to leave._

_Before Vanitas knew what he was doing he blurted. "I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "o-ok." She smiled causing a shiver to go down his spine, but he liked it and took off his helmet and smiled back._

"_ok." Xion looked at his eyes and smiled bigger before leaving. He sighed as she left, he felt different, and he felt….happy. Which was a brand new feeling to him._

"_ok." He repeated smiling to himself. Before leaving himself. Over the days they became friends, maybe even best friends, each passing day his feelings grew stronger and stronger for her. He was in love and apparently so was she because she was the one to make the first move, even if it was a kiss on the cheek, it still made his heart beat so loud it could be heard by everyone in a 5 foot radius of him. Even after that his heart would always beat faster and louder around her, she loved listening to it though, she told him that it made her feel better about the fact she didn't have one of her own. She helped him become a better person, even though he is still 'following Xeonorts rule' he hasn't brought harm to anyone since they met, she keeps him in check which is good for someone like him, whenever Xeonort sends him somewhere or isn't around he goes with xion secretly, the only reason he doesn't leave Xeonort completely is because Xeonort might find and hurt her, but Xion never had a problem with him leaving because she knew he would always come back. It was so strange to him. How come it took years of pain to rip him apart yet after spending an hour with her he feels like the happiest person in the world? It didn't make sense but it was true, she was his light, and because of her the only darkness in him was the one that makes him human. Point of the matter is there's no one in the universe that could ever replace her._

_(End flashback)_

"Heh…I love you too.." he said suddenly picking her up bridal style snapping his fingers his darkness suit and armor suddenly disappearing and leaving behind a Sora styled outfit except the hoodie was 100% black the pants were as well save for the golden pieces of metal on his pants, a dark red short sleeved V-neck with no pocket at the bottom like Sora's shirt and his shoes were all black.

"Huh?" xion was caught by surprise. "I thought you were going back to Xeonort?" she asked.

"Nah…he could go screw himself, I'm spending time with my girl whether he likes it or not." He smirked.

"But won't he get mad?" Xion asked.

"I don't know, I won't be going back to find out." He shrugged.

"Like…ever?" she asked hopefully.

"No…I don't wanna deal with him anymore, I shouldn't have to put you threw that. You always get worried when I stay away longer than a day, I don't want you to get worried aboutme anymore. Besides, it's been a while since I took you somewhere nice." Vanitas smirked again.

She giggled. "ok." she smiled.

"Hahaha lets go." He smiled portaling to their home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

IM SO SORRY I HAVNT BEEN UPDATEING IT'S JUST IVE BEEN SO BUSY AND IT KILLS ME TO SAY THAT BUT IT'S TRUE, THAT AND IM A REALLY SLOW TYPER

I don't own the outfit he was wearing btw, give credit to Sorasprincess on deviant art…in this story, Roxas walked her down the aisle, I know it's supposed to be the father that dose it but, this story isn't really au and the relationship I see between xion and Roxas is like big brother/sister rather than best friends and I think it's cute that Roxas, xion, and axel share a family like relationship, like axel would be the adult brother, Roxas the second oldest and xion the youngest by like a year so when it mentioned love I meant like friendly/family love. And the 3 kids Vanitas saw were Hayner, pence and Ollette. Oh and the only reason xion and vanitas got married so young was because theyre not normal people so normal rules don't apply thanks for

PLEASE REVIEW …..I NEEDS THEMZ :3

Finished.

-kingdom keeper


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own kingdom hearts…if I did, THERE WOULD BE NO LIMIT TO MY POWER! MUAHAHAHA!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

8-captor p.1

He was alone. It was only him left in this horrible universe. Xeonorts plan succeeded, he won the keyblade war against the miserable so called 'keyblade masters'. He created 13 exact copies of himself and used kingdom hearts and the X-blade to send the universe into everlasting darkness. Apparently, the old guy didn't think it through enough, because he died of old age which makes since cus' he was like what? 97? He had to have died eventually. His clones died off too, and it was only Vanitas left in the world of ruin. Vanitas spent his days exploring, yes, he was THAT bored.

"Ugh…there's nothing on this crummy land." He said searching through the endless darkness of whatever world he had stumbled upon. Suddenly he heard something that sounded like magic. He ran through the darkness.

"Laaa…lalala." He heard. He ran faster until he bumped into a bush?

"Huh?" he asked. He pushed through the undergrowth until he came to what looked like a beach. The beach was different, there was no darkness here, the sun shown in the sky down onto the tiny island, and onto the palm trees. He looked around to find were the voice was coming from until his gaze stopped on a…girl? She had short black hair and was wearing a black leather coat and was sitting on a twisted sideways tree, and she was singing. His eyes narrowed as he got closer to the girl.

I remember tears streamin down your face when I said I'll never let you go,

All those shadows almost killed your light,

I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone',

All that's dead and gone and past tonight,

Hmm, she sounds amazing…I should take her, it'll keep me entertained for a while. If she bores me I could always eliminate her. Hahaha. Vanitas thought as he summoned he's keyblade, not taking his golden eyes off of her like a predator to his prey.

Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down,

You'll be alright,

No one can hurt you now,

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe…and…sou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ound.

She smiled as the sun begin to touch the horizon of the blue sea. Vanitas came up behind the girl grabbing her by her waist and placing his keyblade underneath her chin on her neck. He smirked under his helmet as he heard her squeal of terror.

"Scream more…it amuses me." He smirked.

"w-who are you?" she asked trying not to sound scared.

"Don't worry about that. You're my new toy." Vanitas said slinging her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go!" she cried.

"Don't worry little one. I promise I won't brake you. Hahaha." Vanitas laughed evilly, walking back to the undergrowth.

The girl tried summoning her keyblade but the way he carried her made it almost impossible. She watched in horror as they exited the beautiful beach into what seemed like everlasting darkness. The darkness made her weak but it had no effect on him. What was gonna happen to her? Who was he? She tried to struggle but she felt sleep enveloping her quickly. Her eyes closed and he felt her muscles relax.

"Hahaha sleep little one. We will be there soon." He smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"M…Mnn." Xion mumbled waking up. She yawned and looked around the dark room she was in, not recalling what had happened previously. She tried to stand but a weight was holding her down.

"Wha…?" Xion asked as she tried to move, she couldn't see what was keeping her from standing up, for the room was pitch black.

"H...hello?" Xion called out to no one in particular.

"Morning little one." Xions eyes widened as she recognized to voice and recalled what had happened.

"YOU!" Xion exclaimed. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BROUGHT ME HERE!"

"Hahaha calm down little one I won't hurt you…if you behave." He smirked.

A shiver went up her spine, she couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, it sounded like he was all around her.

"Let me out!" Xion yelled.

"If you wish." He said and snapped. Xion felt the weight removed and felt herself being lifted up.

"Huh?" she asked. She was carried out of the dark place into a room that looked familiar to her. "The organizations castle." She said.

"Close." Vanitas said as he carried her to the lobby. "More like replica." She scowled at him and pushed him away and got as far away from him as she could.

"You!" she yelled.

"Me." He smirked under his helmet.

"You-you brought me here! Why?!" she demanded to know.

"I'll be the one asking the questions. So tell me little one, Howed you survive?" he asked.

"Stop calling me little one my names Xion! And I don't know, all I know is I died and ended up there. I couldn't leave no matter how hard I tried."

"..Humph."

"What? That's all I know I swear! Now I told you everything so let me go!" Xion yelled. She didn't even notice how close Vanitas got, but when she did it was too late because he pinned her to the wall.

"Heh…you don't understand do you?" he asked with a low menacing growl to his voice that sounded like he was planning something devious. Her eyes widened as she gasped in fear. He held her wrists with one hand above her head while he twirled a lock of her hair with his other.

"You BELONG to me now… you're not going anywhere.." he smirked.

Xion swallowed hard as he leaned closer to her but stopped when their foreheads began to touch. She stared sacredly into the empty void that was his helmet. She couldn't see him, but she knew he could see her.

"Heh." He smirked.

She had to get him to release her. "Heh." she smirked back. "Why don't you take off that mask so I could kiss you?"

Vanitas smirked more. He knew what she was trying to do, she wanted him to let go so she could run. He decided to amuse her and see what she'd try to do in her futile efforts to escape him. "Alright." He backed away releasing his grip but before she could even blink he shot something at her.

"Ah! What the heck!?" she yelled. It was some black object that covered her eyes like a blindfold but was thick and cold. She tried prying it off but it was useless. Vanitas laughed as he watched her struggle and took off the helmet completely and pinned her against the wall.

"Hehe, I'm going to enjoy this." Vanitas smirked and smashed his lips into hers.

"Mmmph!" he smirked even more when she squealed. He managed to even force her lips apart and French kissed her as well. He mentally laughed when she started to struggle.

Vanitas! Stop it! A small voice it the back of his head yelled. Great. Ventus. Leave me alone I'm busy. Ya I can see that! Let her go your never going to make friends like that! Hahaha I don't care about friends idiot! This is simply for my amusement. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain and backed away, he felt his lip begin to bleed.

"y-you bit me…" Vanitas uttered surprised looking down at the blood on his finger he wiped from his lip. She shuddered and turned and ran in another direction, even though she didn't know where she was going because she couldn't see, she didn't care, she just had to get away from him.

Vanitas looked towards the fleeing girl. He realized what he had done, and it hit him… hard.

Xion breathed hard as she tried breaking the seal over her eyes.

"H…how the…heck do you get this off?" she asked pulling on it, it stretched like elastic but wouldn't budge. Suddenly she felt it fall off.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes and the seal melted like ice-cream. "Ew." she said.

"Little one?" she heard his voice say not too far behind her.

"Crap, it's him." She looked around for a place to hide when she realized she was in one of the bed rooms. So, she did what any other stupid teenage girl who was being chased by a psycho killer would do and hid under the bed…..smart-.-.

Vanitas walked into the room and looked around. "little one?" he saw the tip of her heel sticking out from underneath the bed but decided not to act on it, his toy was already scared enough of him and he was tired of playing around, he started getting angry. "Okay then. I'm leaving." Vanitas exited the room and slammed the door behind him, listening to see if she came out from underneath the bed, he put his ear to the door.

Xion came out from under the bed. "Huff….hahaha idiot." She smiled. Vanitas, grip tightened on the handle, he wasn't an idiot. Xion looked around the room and sat on the bed. What if he comes back? Ill hafta hide again. She worried. She looked down at her hand. "He has a keyblade too. If I even try to fight him I'm screwed. What am I gonna do?" Xion asked putting her head in her hands.

Vanitas sighed and left. He put his helmet back on and went to his room collapsing onto his bed his eyes locked on the boring whit ceiling. Why? Why did…his heart hurt so much?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is how it was. Every day it was the same. Each new day was much like the previous one. A game of cat and mouse, the mouse was tormented by the cat, the mouse ran from the cat, the cat in turn was tormented by his own thoughts. It was a sick twisted cycle but no matter how much both of them hated the wheel they turned they wouldn't release the handles. Was it because the mouse was too weak to fight back? Was it because the cat was too wrapped in his game to notice the truth? Or was it something different entirely? These questions haunted both of their minds constantly. Why couldn't she leave-no, why did she stop herself from leaving? Why did he have to keep reminding himself this was all a game? That he really died a long, long, time ago with his other half? Why did they grow so attached?

"Ah!" Vanitas exclaimed as he sat up in bed and looked around. "Stupid nightmares." Vanitas said dragging his hand down his face, he couldn't sleep. There was a voice that kept telling him there was something wrong. He grumbled as he stood up, he flinched slightly when his bare feet touched the cold floor. He yawned and stretched. "Well, might as well go check up on the little one." Vanitas mumbled and exited to the dark hallway. As he walked closer to her room-I mean "hiding place" he heard that voice's warning louder and louder, Vanitas started walking faster down the dark hallway. The feeling only got worse with each step and he broke into a run. He ran into her room only to find her sleeping peacefully in her bed, or so he thought. Vanitas sighed in relief as he admired her peaceful sleeping figure. He walked over to her to get a closer look and stood to her right…just watching her.

"Okay…this is weird now, go to sleep now you creeper." Vanitas told himself. As he turned to leave he heard her moan softly. He froze thinking he heard her but she didn't move. She moaned again, this time like she was in pain. He turned to face her. "Little one?"

He shook her lightly but she didn't wake.

"Huh?" he shook her harder but she still didn't budge. "X-Xion!" he yelled, shaking the girl even harder. He realized her eyes were slightly open and she was hugging her stomach like she was badly injured. "Xion! What happened!?" Vanitas exclaimed worriedly. Xion didn't answer. "Please answer me!" he cried. Vanitas. It's the darkness, her body can't take it, and she's going to die. "no! I won't let her!" Vanitas didn't know what was happening to him, all he knew is he had to rescue the one he love-um –clears throat- I mean uh his toy…hehe yeah. He picked up the injured girl and ran to the only place he thought was safe. That cursed beach. He ran through the darkness not taking notice to the monsters rising from it. He saw the moonlight of the beach and ran faster.

"Don't worry xion we're almost there!" Vanitas yelled. Unfortunately a heartless tripped him causing him to drop the girl. "Xion!" Vanitas yelled regaining his footing only to be tackled by more heartless, he was too worried about the girl to try to fight them off. Xion sat up weekly clutching her sides in pain.

"Xion! Your almost there! Cross to the light-ah!" Vanitas cried as one of the bigger heartless slashed into his chest in attempt to get his heart. Fortunately, Vanitas moved and the heartless missed its initial target for his heart. Xion not very aware of the movement around her. She nodded and crawled to the undergrowth with the moonlight shining through it. One of the heartless noticed the girl and went after her. "No!" Vanitas summoned his keyblade disregarding his pain and flung it at the heartless. "Strike raid!"

The keyblade struck the heartless in the back of its head causing it to die and disappear into the endless void of darkness. He caught his keyblade but by then it was too late, the newly fresh wounds started to weaken him and he fell to his knees and onto the ground. He saw the girl cross over safely and that's all that mattered to him. It was strange, he didn't understand where these emotions came from but for the first time in his life he was at peace with himself. He closed his eyes excepting his death and slowly felt the pain melt away.

"No!" a voice screamed.

"Huh?" Vanitas said quietly. He saw a figure break through the undergrowth its silhouette shining in the moonlight. He saw bright flashed and the monsters disappear. He felt himself being lifted up and helped somewhere, it was all dark after that.

"h-hey. Are you alright?" Xion asked laying the boy down on the cool beach sand. She was shocked to see her captor, who she thought was a vicious monster was actually just a boy. He had jet black hair like her with light skin like her too. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt that now had multiple tares in the back and chest of it, and red plaid pj pants. He was normal, just like her. Well to a degree of course. She wondered how he survived as well when she saw the dark red liquid bleeding into his shirt. "Oh no! He's injured." Xion took off her coat revealing a black tang top underneath with white shorts. She used her coat to sop up most of the blood and healed him the best she could with no potions. She used 'cure' on him but all that did was close up some of his minor wounds. It took about an hour and a half but she managed to clean him up and bandage his wounds in a way he could still move around without reopening them. She yawn as the sun began to rise.

"He's a lot like me. I wonder if he's a nobody too?" xion reached out and gently put her hand on his chest. She flinched when she felt the pulse. She knew what a heartbeat was but never felt it before, it was somewhat….calming. Suddenly, without warning, Vanitas placed his hand over hers and smirked when he heard her small gasp, but it wasn't an evil smirk it was a more of a 'I saw you' kind of smirk. He opened his eyes and looked up at the girl. For a few minutes no words were exchanged, not that he minded, Vanitas was enjoying her company, this was the first time they actually wanted to be around each other and she wasn't scared or running from him. If it weren't for the pain in his chest he would've thought he died and went to heaven.

"U….um..." Xion blushed making Vanitas chuckle lightly.

Xion cleared her throat. "W-why did you save me?" Xion asked.

"Huh? I…I don't know. I felt like I needed too, when I saw you hurt I felt, scared that you were going to die and I brought you here. What about you? Why'd you save me?" Vanitas questioned back.

"I'm not quite sure either. After everything that's happened over the past few days you still saved me. I had to find out why. But it's strange." Xion said making a concentrated face.

"What is?" Vanitas asked sitting up grunting lightly at the pain but refusing to release her hand.

"It's just…I always pictured you as some… dark, evil blood-thirsty monster."

"- . - gee…thanks." Vanitas said annoyed.

"But you're just a boy! Its-it's so strange." Xion said looking at him.

"Xion?" Vanitas asked squeezing her hand. Xion didn't respond she was too busy staring at their hands, a light blush upon her face. Hehe, her blush is adorable. Aw, someone's got a crush! XD shut up Ventus-.-. But Vaaannniiiii! You'd be so cute together! XP. Grrrr. Relax I'm just messing with you. Vanitas sighed frustratedly. He didn't even realize how close the girl had become.

Idiot, do you honestly think after all that's happened there's a remote chance she might actually want to be my friend?No I think she might actually like like you though. Why would you say that? Why else would she be so close? Huh? What do you-"mph?" Vanitas exclaimed as he felt the light pressure of Xions lips on his.

S-she's kissing me. Why is she kissing me? I thought she hated me. Well obviously not if she's kissing you. Are you gonna kiss back or sit there dumbfounded? Shut up. Vanitas eyes closed as he lightly kissed her back. He felt her take her hand from his and gently wrap her arms around his neck.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait-wait." Vanitas said gently pushing the girl away. "Why are you kissing me?"

"Well hmm." She put her hand under her chin and tilted her head slightly. "Your eyes are very pretty."

"Wait. So I kidnapped you."

"Yup."

"Toyed with you for days."

"Mmhm."

"Almost killed you."

"Uh huh."

"And you're kissing me because my eyes are pretty."

"Pretty much!" Xion smiled.

"He…heh….hahaha!" Vanitas fell back into the sand with his hand on his stomach laughing wildly.

She leaned over him slightly confused. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Hehe." Vanitas sat up cupping her chin bringing her face in close. "You're so ignorant."

"w-no I'm not!" xion yelled. Vanitas laughed even more and kissed her. He felt his heart skip a beat when she kissed back although he wasn't sure why. When he finally breaks off the kiss she's out of breath.

"Hahaha…" Vanitas laughed.

"Um…are you going to stay here?" she asked shyly. Vanitas stopped laughing and looked down sadly before shaking his head.

"What? Why not?" Xion asked.

"I'm not light like you are. I don't belong in this realm. I'm just darkness."

"No you're not, who said that?" xion asked.

"I did. There's a reason I am able to survive the darkness and you're not. Xeonort left me to rot alone and unfortunately that's my destiny."

"Well that's a horrible destiny! And that was before you found me, we could live here together." Xion smiled and laced her fingers around his. "You won't haveta be alone anymore." he looked down at their hands and up into her eyes.

"y-you wanna…be with me? B-but why?" Vanitas asked quietly.

"Because you're lonely. If what you said is true, then that would mean we were the only two people left, why be alone when we have each other? It's only logical."

Vanitas couldn't even respond. I mean she didn't even know his name and yet she's practically asking if they could be together forever, what was with this girl she's crazy!...but in a good way.

"Fine." Vanitas muttered then began to smirk. "On one condition."

"What is it?" xion asked.

"You. Have to give yourself to me." He smirked. Xion swallowed, the blush on her face as dark as her blood.

"Um. T-that's the only w-way?" she stuttered. Vanitas!

"Hahaha ok, ok. You hafta be my girlfriend though." Vanitas chuckled.

Xion smiled and nodded. "ok, I can do that."

"And maybe." He smirked even more scooting closer to her. "We could do that other one later?"

"Hahaha no." xion responded causing Vanitas to chuckle even more.

"Oh, and my names Vanitas." Vanitas introduced.

"Hahaha xion." Xion smiled extending her hand.

"Xion I know that." Vanitas said.

"Oh. Right…hahaha."

Everything was fine between them after that. Vanitas was happy, xion was happy, what more could they ask for? The days passed slowly, each and every day filled with bliss and joy. They were genuinely in love and that was that. (2 months later)

"Hey…xion." Vanitas whispered, lightly caressing her cheek with his other arm behind his head. Xion was resting beside him with her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around him. They were on the floor of the shack, the night sky shining through the old wooden planks of the shelter. They were using some blankets and pillows he had brought from the 'castle' to keep warm.

"Yes?" the girl asked looking up at him, his eyes glowing fiercely in the dark of the night.

"I um…come out side with me for a sec." he smiled.

"Vani I'm tired, what is it?" she groaned.

"Just come on." He replied sitting up. Xion sighed in defeat and let go of him.

"Fine." She mumbled and stood up stretching.

Vanitas smiled at her before jumping to his feet and running out of the shack.

"Hey wait!" xion called, before running after him.

"Hurry." Vanitas climbed to the top of the old shack and up the roof where there was another platform of land connecting to a wooden bridge.

"Vanitas your crazy why couldn't you use the stairs?" xion asked looking at him from the ground.

"cus' this ways funner." Vanitas chuckled before running across the bridge to the twisted tree that they usually went too to watch the sun set. "Hurry." He said in a whispering tone.

She rolled her eyes before complying. When she finally got to the tree he was smiling widely at her. "Alright monkey boy what is it?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Wow, someone's crabby." He smirked.

"Well before 7am yes." She snapped back.

"Okay, okay. Let me just give you this and you can go back to sleep."

"Wait. Give me what?" xion raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see." Vanitas smirked again. Before looking over at the horizon, he noticed on the brink of the horizon, the sun was starting to appear…perfect.

"Xion. You know I love you. Right?" he asked turning his attention back to the girl.

"Yeah. Van what is this-"

"-let me finish. I um…hehe." he looked at the ground nervously his arm behind his head.

"Vanitas." Xion said with a stern tone.

"Well…" he couldn't believe it. He was actually nervous. "Um...I" better hurry Vanitas, the suns coming up you're going to miss your shot. I know idiot. "Xion…will you…." The sun came up. Xion was captivated by its beauty. The sun lite up the horizon line causing the water to look like sparkling liquid gold. The sky was a pretty pink, yellowish color with big plump white clouds. It was absolutely marvelous. It's now or never.

Vanitas came up behind the star struck girl and wrapped his arms around her. "It's beautiful, yes?"

"Yes…very." Xion replied.

"You know xion." Vanitas started lightly swaying the back and forth. "Ever since Xeonort left I lived alone in the dark. Even though I never admitted it I desperately wished to see the light at least one more time…and because of you, I'm surrounded by it every day." He said.

"Is that a bad thing?" xion asked not taking her eyes away from the sunrise.

"No of course not…however I cannot keep living here with my girlfriend, it's getting old." He said. He felt her tense up.

"w-what do you mean?" xion asked. W-was he breaking up with her? Is he leaving?

"I wanna live here with my wife if that's alright with you?" he added slyly. Vanitas thought if he made it seem like he was leaving her then proposing, it would broaden his chances of her agreeing.

"What?" xion turned to look at him, he only smiled down at her, the sun reflecting in his eyes causing them to twinkle like stars in the night sky, his voice was smooth and just above a whisper.

"I-i…I don't know Vanitas." Vanitas planned this moment for weeks, but this, was not part of what he expected. So like every unsuspecting person out there, he lost his cool.

"w-what do you mean you don't know?" he instantly wanted to punch himself for how desperate he sounded.

"It's just so sudden. I'm sorry!" xion ran from him into the shack and huddled into a small corner, hugging her knees she began to cry. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. Maybe because she felt bad for rejecting him? She loved him, she truly did but, it was too soon.

Dude, follow her. Vanitas ran into the shack and over to the crying girl. "Xion are you alright?" he said kneeling before her.

She buried her face in her knees not responding.

"Xion I'm not mad if that's what you're worried about." He said trying to get her to look at him.

She sniffed before wiping her face and putting her knees down. Her face was pink and puffy. "Im sorry it's just…Too soon." She whispered.

"Xion you don't have to marry me now." He said.

"I-I don't?" xion asked wiping her eyes again.

"No you don't. I just want you to say you will…eventually." He said.

"Alright,-sniff- I can do that." She said. Vanitas stood and offered her a hand. She took it and stood, her gaze remaining at their feet.

"Hey, hey cheer up. I didn't want to make you cry. Jeese xion I didn't know marrying me was that bad hehe." Vanitas tried joking but it didn't work.

"…." Xion remained silent.

"Why?" she finally asked.

"Why what?" Vanitas asked.

"Why…do you want to marry me?" she asked.

"Because you're kind and smart and accepted me after everything I did to you…a-and I love you. What more of a reason do I need?" he asked. She looked up at him surprised then smiled.

"O-ok." She sniffed.

Vanitas pulled out a small box with a gold diamond incrusted ring with a silver chain around it.

"Here, it has a chain, so you can wear it around your neck until you decide you're ready." Vanitas smiled before putting the 'necklace' on her. She turned and smiled up smiled up at him.

"I love you." She said.

Vanitas nodded and took her into his arms. "Forever and ever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Mm…"

"Wake up. We need you." Said a female's voice.

"Huh? W-Whose there?"

"Please, were all in danger!" the voice said again.

"What do you mean? What's going on!?"

"You're the only one who can save us…Sora…"

No matter where you go. No matter what you face. There will be darkness at every turn…but deep within that darkness…there will always be light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Finished. Please review.

-kingdom keeper


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own kingdom hearts..or do i? mwauhahaha!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Chpt 10. Aceptance

"Ugh" Vanitas groaned as he slouched on the bench, waiting impatiently for the train to come.

"Relax." Replied the ebony haired girl resting on his lap with her eyes closed.

"Easy for you to say. What if they don't like me?" Vanitas stressed.

"Then we'll break up." she replied nonchalantly.

The boy glared at his girlfriend. "Not funny."

She sat up and cupped his chin. "Don't worry about it, my parents will love you as much as I do. Everything will work out." She said before catching him in a quick kiss and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ughh!" Vanitas replied before tossing his head back in anger. Ever since Vanitas was a little boy, no one really liked him. The only person that really loved him was his girlfriend Xion. Other than that he was the dirty little secret the town tried to keep hidden. This week was thanksgiving and Xion was taking him to have dinner with her family. It was either that or spend it alone again so he picked the ladder, but he was worried if her family would actually like him or not. Vanitas wasn't a bad person just kind of anti-social. He wasn't used to new people and that wasn't his fault. Vanitas was alone all his life, no one took care of him, no one loved him. He was a freak of nature in the lesser, the orphan boy with golden eyes. The only one he actually made any connection with was Xion so she understood him best. But he was worried what would happen if her family hated him, he wasn't going to lose xion. She was all he had.

(Later)

Xion and Vanitas walked up the newly repaired walk way and Xion was about to open the door when Vanitas stopped.

"What's wrong?" Xion asked.

"Nothing." Vanitas replied quietly.

"Are you nervous?" Xion asked surprised.

"What? Am not!" Vanitas yelled, his face red from embarrassment.

"Yeah you are! You're afraid of meeting my parents because you think they won't like you." Xion crossed her arms, smiling at his ridiculous fear.

"Well it's not that hard to picture Xion….no one likes me." Vanitas replied saying the last part in a hushed tone. Xion frowned then hugged his arm resting her head on his shoulder.

"I like you, and that's all that matters. They're going to love you just relax okay?" she purred.

Vanitas sighed and nodded slightly.

"Good now perk up, you want to make a good impression." Xion smiled kissing his cheek. Vanitas blushed lightly and smiled slightly. Xion nodded in satisfaction and rang the doorbell. Suddenly a man with black spikey hair and deep blue eyes like Xion's answered the door and smiled down at the two.

"Xion!" the man exclaimed opening his arms.

"Daddy!" Xion replied jumping into his arms hugging him tightly.

"How's my baby girl doing?" the man laughed hugging his daughter. Vanitas smiled at the sight and slipped his hands into his pockets. It was nice that Xion still had her family around.

"Good." Xion smiled before pulling away. "Oh daddy! This is Vanitas." Xion smiled introducing her boyfriend. Vanitas nodded and held out his hand. The man completely ignored Vanitas's outstretched and hugged him instead causing Vanitas to freeze. Xion laughed at his shocked face silently. Vanitas rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at her, causing her to giggle once more.

The man pulled away. "Come inside, you two must be starving!" the man greeted warmly. Xion nodded and went into the house followed by Vanitas and her father. The dinner went well. Xion's parents enjoyed Vanitas just like she said. They shared laughs, stories, and embarrassing moments. Everything seemed to go perfect….until his phone rang.

"Hahaha…oh excuse me." Vanitas stood from the table.

"Oh of course…I'll go get desert." Xion's mother smiled before getting up herself.

Vanitas went out onto the balcony and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Vanitas asked.

"How's your date going?" asked someone at the other end.

"What the…who is this?" Vanitas demanded to know quietly not to alarm the family.

"You really think they like you? Don't kid with yourself…love is fake…" the voice said. It sounded husky and old.

"Look…I don't know who you are but leave me alone." Vanitas threatened. He's heard this voice before…countless times…the stranger.

"Or what? You're just an empty shell of what you used to be…there's a reason you're alone. The darkness is your companion now and forever. You can't run from fate Vanitas...because where ever you'll go you'll always have the memory of what you truly are…..darkness." the line went dead. Vanitas dropped his phone flinching when he heard the screen crack on the floor. Vanitas swallowed and looked around making sure no one was watching.

"Vanitas? Who was that?" Xion asked from behind. Vanitas nearly screamed.

"i-im…."Vanitas stammered.

"Vanitas?" Xion reached out to caress his face but Vanitas backed away. His brain was having a breakdown. _What did he mean?! Who was he?! Why won't he leave me alone?!_

"Vanitas? What's wrong?" Xion asked worriedly. Vanitas's head began to hurt as he fell to his knees clutching it.

"Vanitas! Daddy help!" Xion cried. The man ran out.

"What's wrong?!" he yelled. Xion began to cry.

"V-Vanitas he's…" Xion trailed off as her tears began to fall.

_**This love…is fake….they don't care about you…no one does…remember Vanitas…remember your name.**_

"V-Vanitas." Vanitas uttered between the pain.

_**Yes Vanitas what does it mean?**_

"I-it means…"

_**Yes?**_

"It means….emptiness!" Vanitas screamed. He started feeling dizzy and scared. He looked up at the girl _what was your name again?_

_**It doesn't matter.**_

_Your right…it doesn't matter. It-NO! DON'T YOU DARE FORGET THE ONLY ONE THAT CARES! _Vanitas clutched his head harder before seeing the worried faces.

_**She doesn't care. She never did. She's simply pretending.**_

_PR-pretending. NO!_

_**Sympathy for your feelings…she doesn't really care.**_

_Y-YOUR WR-WRONG! SHE LOVES ME! SHES THE ONLY ONE THAT DOES! NOT YOU OR ANYONE WILL TELL ME DIFFERENT! SHES THE ONLY ONE THAT GIVES A DAMN AND IM NEVER GOING TO FORGET THAT!_

_**SILLY BOY YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN CHANGE? YOUR JUST DARKNESS.**_

_Screw off. _ Vanitas stood shaking his head. Xion still crying, while her mother comforted her. Xion's dad focusing on him. Vanitas looked at the girl and swallowed.

"I-im sorry…I shouldn't have come." And with that Vanitas took off into the night. Xion's mother hugged her tightly but Xion pulled away and ran after the boy.

"Wait! Xion come back!" Xion's dad called but Xion didn't listen she had to find him.

Vanitas made his way to a park and sat on one of the swings. He swung slightly. This wasn't the first time that's happened. But it was the first time Xions seen it. The reason he's always been alone is because his family died in a horrible fire….at least that's what the police told him…he doesn't really remember, But it never mattered half the people thought he was some kind of monster that just emerged from the woods one day…I mean who has yellow eyes?! Its unnatural….that and he's always had this voice in his mind...if you scroll up you'll see it...it's the bold...yeah that one. *stop breaking the fourth wall!* sorry, sorry...anyway…Vanitas sighed, his breath visible in the crisp air of the dark night. The cold didn't bother his though. Up until he met Xion, that was all he had.

"V-Vanitas." Xion ran up behind him, he hand on her knees, tired from running so much. "A-are you alright?" she asked between breaths. Vanitas didn't respond at first.

"H-hello?" Xion stuttered before putting her hand on his shoulder. Vanitas suddenly jerked forward from the touch and walked out of her grasp.

"Yeah." He said not facing her.

"Vanitas…what happened?" Xion asked.

"Xion…..I….I…I want to break up." Vanitas felt like falling to his knees. Knots filled his throat and stomach. He wanted to punch something but he just kept his hands in his pockets trying his best to not let the tears fall but one or two always managed to slip away.

"W-what? Why?" Xion questioned holding back tears of her own.

Vanitas faced her the tears clearly visible. "I can't do this to you anymore…what just happened is frequent with me….I am a freak."

"You're not a freak."

"Yes! I am!" Vanitas cried. "I don't deserve you let alone anyone! The darkness is my companion as it has always been...I can't keep hurting you like I did tonight…its better this way." Vanitas said and turned away from the crying girl. "I'm sorry Xion…I love you." Vanitas started away.

"Vanitas please!" Xion cried. "I need you. I can't do this alone…I love you too much to let you go…so does V-Ventus!" Xion cried.

Vanitas stopped and faced her wiping his tears. "w-whose Ventus?" Vanitas asked.

Xion gulped. "O-our child."

Vanitas nearly fell. "o-our child?!" Vanitas exclaimed shocked.

I-I found out a couple weeks ago." She uttered.

"b-but we never-"Vanitas suddenly remembered there one night of passion 2 months before…so full of passion and pure, real love. Vanitas heart started beating rapidly in his chest. He ran to the girl embracing her tightly.

"V-Vanitas?" she asked shocked he would be so happy. "You're okay with this?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" he smiled.

"W-well I thought you would freak out and leave." Xion stammered.

"No Xion…I would never…"

"But you just did Vanitas."

Vanitas sighed lovely smiling at her. "Because I thought it would you'd be better without me…but a child! Xion this is different…we could be a family…we ARE going to be a family!" he twirled Xion in his arms before kissing her.

"Vanitas…I love you." She giggled.

"I love you." He responded. "Now come on! Let's go tell your parents!" Vanitas took her hand and ran through the night back to the house. Vanitas and Xion told her parents who told them they had to be wedded before the baby was born, and that they did. Xion birthed a beautiful baby boy with her eyes but strange blonde hair. The three lived happily together, Vanitas, his beautiful wife, and his baby Ventus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HHAAAAPPPYYYYYY VANISHI DAYYYY!

To clear things up, she already named the kid ventus cus ventus means 'sound of wind' its considered a unisex name. sorry I haven't been updateing. It cus ive been waiting for today. Anyways r and r!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own kingdom hearts…or this story…give credit to Cerika13, I just re made it *alternet ending.*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Cpt 10. Light within the darkness

"Just a little reminder, the prom night is coming in three days. So better prepare your dates and prom dress, class." stated the azure hair teacher Aqua. The class shows a sign of approval, murmurs can be heard. A raven hair girl groaned.

What's so fun about Prom Night anyway? You're just gonna dance with someone for one night.

The bell rang and all of the class stood up and exited the room. The girl packed her stuff and exited the room.

"Xion!" she heard someone yelled her name. She turned around and saw a blonde girl approaching her.

"Hey, are you coming to the prom?" the blonde girl asks.

"Namine, I told you I'm not going."

"Oh come on! You have to join!"

"No,"

"Fine, then do you wanna come with me later at the Art Gallery?" Xion gave her a face.

"But you've been there yesterday!"

"I know but they are putting up some new paintings. I wanna see them!"

Xion took a deep breath. Her friend Namine is an artist. She loves to draw and paint. The only place she goes when she needs to be inspired is at the Art Gallery of the town, which it's her favorite place. She was the only one who goes there but sometimes she invites her friends to join her.

"Alright, just today."

"Yay! Thanks Xion!" Namine hugged her tightly. Xion rolled her eyes. While Namine broke the embrace, and hurriedly ran to her next class.

"I'll see you after school!" she exclaimed.

Namine and Xion walked down the streets. Namine babbled something about art while Xion pretended she was listening by nodding her head up and down. _Pretend you're listening Xion, she doesn't care if you know what she's saying or not. _Xion thought.

As they reached their destination, Namine quickly entered the gallery excitedly while Xion walked inside like a normal person. Inside the Art Gallery is full of paintings and photographs. Different pictures hanged on the wall, whether it's a perfect photo of the yellow sky and mountain, beach at sunset, a ship in the sea, paintings of Picasso and Da Vinci and many more beautiful scenery and portraits. Xion yawned, uninterested at what she is looking at. _Yawn, how_ _Boring_. Xion thought.

"Xion! Come here!" yelled her companion. Xion walked towards her, in the corner a painting is hanged on the wall. The painting is a man whose elbows resting on the railings. The man stared at the moon with bright stars surrounded beside the moon. He was wearing a black tuxedo. He had golden yellow eyes and a spiky jet black hair. His face was so sad and mysterious. It seems he is waiting for someone. Xion's deep blue eyes widen as she stared this man in the portrait.

"His name's Vanitas," Namine blurted, "He was a great painter. It was said he was always alone while he is painting. He never had anyone with him, not even a wife or children because his hometown thought he was a demon. His parents claims to be devil worshipers. But Vanitas always denied it. He's a normal guy with talented skills in painting and whenever he would paint, it was always a painting of a scene. But what he really wanted to paint was a muse. But he was alone so he never got the chance to paint a woman. So he painted himself looking for someone to comfort him. He died beside this painting."

Namine took a deep breath before she resumes. She was good at telling stories about the paintings. Xion listened attentively but her eyes were still glued to the painting. The painting must deeply amused her. Xion believed that the painting was so beautiful and his story is truly depressing. _He must be lonely. He doesn't even look like a devil. _Xion thought.

"Aside from painting, he was also a ballroom dancer with no partner. In his mind, he always thought he was dancing with a girl. There was a myth about him too. It says if you stared at this painting long enough, he will come to life and take you with him to hell, at least that's what they say. Sometimes they see him dancing with a girl and the next thing they knew, the girl vanished on the dance floor. Kind of scary isn't it?" Xion didn't believe it. _Wow, no kidding. It's just a painting, it's not like it's gonna take me or whatever. _Xion thought.

"Hey Xion better be careful or you might end up with him." joked Namine but Xion ignored her. Namine sighed and told Xion she will look at some other paintings, leaving her alone.

The painting did give her excitement. She was attracted to this man named Vanitas. One thing she couldn't resist is his golden yellow eyes because they looked so real. Somehow she could feel her feet was stuck to the floor, unable to move.

_I wish I could stay here all night long_...xion thought.

Xion got up and prepared herself for school. The moment she got out of her house, she saw a man standing outside the porch. The man looked very young, like a teenage boy around 17 or 18. He had a jet black spiky hair, he was wearing a black hoodie and dark skinny jeans. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. Xion wondered who he was as she approached him.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked. The boy glared at her, ignoring her question. Xion frowned. Must be deaf.

She then decided to leave him. She walked past him and head to school. As she was walking down the street, she heard footsteps behind her. She looked back and saw the boy following her. Xion started to feel annoyed and terrified_, this guy is trying to stalk me huh? I could evade him easily. _Xion thought.

Xion ran away, not looking back. She could see there's only a block left until she reached school. She stopped and gasped for air.

_Who is that guy anyway? _Xion Thought.

Hoping he's gone, she looked back and was shocked when he saw the boy, a distance away from her.

_This guy is freaking me out right now. _Xion thought.

Instead of confronting him, she thought something else.

_I'm gonna be late if I talk to this guy, I don't think he goes here so he shouldn't be able to get inside the campus. _Xion thought.

So she ran, and headed to school, trying to remove the image of him in her head. When she got there, she was greeted by Namine. She stopped and panted, tired from running.

"Xion! Why were you running?" the blonde girl asked.

"There's this creep that's been following me that's why!" Namine looked around but saw no one.

"You sure you're not making it up?"

"Namine, I saw this guy in front of my house! He even followed me here!"

"You must be tired from staring at the painting all night yesterday." she suggests shrugging. Xion looked at her. She recalled what happened yesterday._ Yeah, maybe I am. I think it was evening when I left that painting._ Xion tried convincing herself.

"You're probably right." she agreed finally.

"Come on, let's get to class."

*Math Class...*

"So the linear equation of. . ." their math teacher discussed. Xion didn't bother to listen. It was her worst and boring subject ever. Instead of looking at the teacher, she looked out at the window. There, she saw a black figure. She examined it carefully and was shocked at what she saw.

_I-It's him!_

"Xion! Pay attention!" her teacher exclaimed. Xion snapped out, not embarrassed but terrified from what she saw a while ago. She stared at her teacher who is not in a good mood. The teacher continued his lecture while Xion's thoughts were running wild inside her head. _Damn it, he's been following me even here?!_

Thinking to look back or not, she peeked at the window but she saw nothing. The guy suddenly vanished into thin air. She sighed and laughed at herself. _Just a hallucination. I got to stay focus on my surroundings._

*Recess…*

Instead of eating, Xion thought it's a good idea to study for the quiz in their next class, so she hurried to the library. There were only a few people inside but it was quiet and it was a perfect place to study. Xion grab a notebook from her bag and started reviewing her lessons.

_In the medieval times, the process of … _Xion read.

She was interrupted by the sound of the chair slowly moving. She looked up and was shocked at what she saw.

_Damn it, how did he get in here!?_

Across the table she could see the boy clearly watching her even in a far distance. She took the image off her head and focused on reviewing. _He's not real. It's a hallucination._

_He. Is. Not. Real._

That was what she thought, slowly, she looked up.

And he was still there.

She shut her notebook, stood up and left the library while his image haunted her mind.

_This is starting to freak me out._

*Dismissal…*

When her final class ended, she quickly left the campus building and ran. She doesn't want to be followed by the creep all the way home. As she reached home, she heard footsteps behind. She knew who it was. _Okay! That's it!_

Irritated, she stomped towards him.

"Could you tell me who the hell are you and why are you following me!?" she exclaimed. "Listen, you've been following me in school and to house! I demand to know why!" she clenched her fist, her teeth grinded. Her face was furious and she was breathing madly.

The boy however, smirked. "Pardon my rude behavior," he finally said. He spoke in an elegant. The boy took her hand suddenly and pressed his cold lips on her smooth hand.

"My name is Van." Xion frowned and withdrew her hand from him. _A creep that acts like a gentleman huh?_

"Well Van, I demand to know why you are stalking me and stare at me all the damn time!"

"You don't remember, do you?" Van chuckled darkly.

"Remember what?" Xion asked.

Van smirked, "I'll give you time to think about it." _Yeah right. _Xion thought.

"Look, what do you want from me?" she demanded.

"You."

"What about me?" she put both of her hands on her hips.

"Your school is holding a prom night in two days correct?" Van stated.

"So?" Xion raised an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"I had been planning to be your prom date. We could both dance together." Van finally said. She looked at him for a while and let out a small laugh.

"Are you kidding me? Do you really think that I'll be your prom date? I don't even know you!" her tone was more of an insult.

"That's what you think," he crossed his arms. Xion scoffed.

"You humor me but I'm afraid I have to leave you, stranger. Good night." She said mocking his elegant speech pattern, she didn't bother to entertain him so she went inside her house. She took a peek out her window to make sure he wasn't there.

He was still there.

With no second thought she decided to call the police.

*Evening…*

Before Xion went to bed, she sat at her desk, and took a notebook from her bag and reviewed her lessons for the next day. While she reads, she felt a breeze tingling at her neck, it made her body shiver. _So cold_. She stood up and went towards the window. Before she closed it, she jerked her head out, feeling the temperature of the weather.

_That's weird, it's not raining. I must be tired._

Before she resumed, she heard the barking of a dog. Wondering what had caused it to bark, she looked out at the front porch. There she saw someone standing. _Great, who is that?_ She watched it carefully, wondering who it was.

It moved to a light spot, she could see it clearly, until she realized who it was.

_NO! It can't be! The police took care of him!_

The light from the street light revealed the stranger, it was the guy that had been stalking her, standing and staring right at her, the two making eye contact. She felt the hair on her neck stand and her body go numb as her heart beat rapidly. She couldn't stop gazing at him. It was like she was manipulated by him.

Van smirked and bowed his head. He inserted his hands into his pockets and walked straight to the darkness of the night. Xion shook her head, trying to convince herself that what just happened wasn't real. She sank to the floor her hands holding either side of her head.

_I can't take it anymore!_

After school Xion walked to her house and saw Van standing on the porch again. She took a deep breath as she walked towards him. Van acted like he was waiting for her.

"Had a rough night I suppose," Van said casually.

"I will be your prom date tomorrow on one condition," Xion paused waiting for Van to reply but he didn't. "Will you stop stalking me?"

Van chuckled, and he bowed down like a gentleman. "No problem."

*Prom Night…*

Prom night was filled with music. There were people dancing on the dance floor. Xion was in the girls comfort room, making sure she looked okay. She wore a sparkly red dress that ended above her knee. She looked beautiful in it, thanks to Van for giving her a dress like that.

Xion sighed as she headed back to the dance floor and grabbed a glass punch to drink. Xion was never a party animal, in fact she had no interest in joining parties. Out of the blue, her friend Namine appeared with a date, Xion's classmate and great friend, Roxas.

"Xion! I thought you weren't coming?" asked her friend Namine. Xion rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, some idiot wants me to be his date. I had no other option."

"So? where is he?" asked the blonde girl excitingly. Xion bit her lip and frowned. _Where is he?_

Just then, silence enveloped the room. Everybody turned their gaze towards the door, it seems that a visitor has arrived. Xion broke away from the crowd until she saw the guest.

That's when her world stopped moving.

It was Van. But he looked familiar. This one looked taller and older. He wore a black tuxedo, his golden yellow eyes were glowing and his jet black hair shining. He scanned the crowd, looking for someone until his eyes were locked on Xion. He smiled as he approached her and bowed.

"Dance with me." he said, extending his hand for her to take it. Xion didn't reply but she took it right away, stunned and surprised. He led her out onto the dance floor.

A waltz song started to play. Van danced with her professionally. The way he swayed to the beat was perfect and his moves felt like he was the soul of the music. Xion felt like she was dancing like an expert. She had never danced before but this was something. Then as the music slowed down, he spun her around and around like a tornado. Xion felt a headache coming on. She wanted to stop, but inside her, something tells her not to let go. Then on the floor, she felt the ground give out under her like there was a hole trying to drag her down. He spun her even faster. She was spinning so fast that a cloud of dust flew up around them both so that they were hidden from the crowd.

When the dust was settled, the crowd was shocked to see that the couple had disappeared suddenly. No one knew where they are or how they had vanished.

Two days later, Namine visited the Art Gallery to see the portrait of the one her friend had always loved. When she found it, she screamed and fainted.

The painting is Vanitas with a muse… he had his arms wrapped around the girl's waist while she had hers wrapped around his neck. His lips were planted on hers onto hers. The painting showed a passionate kiss. The background was no longer a beautiful scene of the moon but a horrible fire flaming behind them. Looks like the devil has found his muse and brought her into hell.

His muse is no other than the girl that never stops staring at him...Xion.

"Oh my!" shouted one of the women that worked there. She instructed one of the other employees to call an ambulance while she tried to help the unconscious girl.

The couple broke there kiss. Xion remained glued to his eyes, a smirk plastered on the boy's face.

"V-Vanitas." She managed, her grasp around him was flinching.

"Yes?" he asked.

"…Where….am I?" she asked. Vanitas tilted his head slightly before kissing her once more. He pulled back slightly, making sure their noses wouldn't brake contact. He caressed her soft cheek and enjoyed the touch of her creamy smooth skin.

"Don't worry about that right now. It's just you and me…forever." He whispered seductively.

Xion struggled to brake her gaze from his eyes. He started to laugh at her futile efforts.

"Don't even try you'll never be able to-"there was suddenly a bright flash of light and he was set staggering backwards. "What the?" he turned towards the girl to see her emitting a soft glow, even though it was barely visible, it was somehow brighter the hellish flames around them.

"W-wait this is." Xion finally realized why he had looked so familiar. "Van….Vanitas…y-you're that man form the painting!" Xion exclaimed. Vanitas smirked.

"It was about time." Vanitas said coming towards the petrified girl slowly. "You should've listened to your friend, but it's good you didn't. I would've never found my muse." He gracefully took her hand and twirled her, attempting to put her back under his trance. She pulled back, the strange glow becoming brighter.

"I want to get out of here! I want to go home!" Xion shouted. The glow grew and engulfed everything. For a moment everything was white, then as quickly as it had come…it was gone.

"Ah!" Xion exclaimed before sitting up in her bed. She looked around frantically before covering her face with her hands. "I-it was all a dream?"

"Xion?" her mother ran in tears streaming from her eyes. I-is that really. You?" She extended a hand towards her.

"Mom?...mom!" Xion exclaimed when her mother hugged her tightly.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" She cried on to Xions shoulder.

"w-what do you mean?" Xion asked confused.

"Sweetheart…you've been gone for 4 days." She looked at her daughter wiping her tears away.

"4-4 days?" Xion repeated. _B-but it felt like I was there for 10 minutes._

"Xion?"

"Huh? Yes mom?" Xion snapped from her thoughts.

"Where did you find that necklace?"

Xion looked down to find a dark brown wooden-beaded cross.

"Mom…you trust me right?"

"Of course Xion."

"Mom…I think I was dragged to hell."

"…sweetie I love you, but you have chosen the worst time to joke around." She responded.

"I-im serious mom." Xion frowned that her mom didn't believe her.

Her mom expression was solemn. "Sweetie, I won't get mad at you for telling me where you really went, you don't have to make up some lie."

"But mom! I'm not lying! There was this boy with yellow eyes and he stalked me until I agreed to go to the prom with him and he danced with me and dragged me into hell!" Xion cried. How come she didn't believe her?

"But the proms not for another 3 days." Her mom responded.

"w-what?" _what does she mean it's not for another 3 days? You mean it hasn't happened yet? But._

Suddenly two people Xions never met before rushed into her room.

"Miss what's the-…is this Xion?" One of the people asked.

"Yes! My baby's back!" she smiled.

"Sweetie where'd you go?" The person asked, lowering herself to Xions level.

"I was…I was dragged into hell…I know it sounds crazy but I swear it's true! Please you got to believe me!" Xion pleaded. The person stood up and gave a look to the other before turning back to her.

"Xion, how where you, 'dragged into hell?"

"Well there was this boy and-and I…and he…he's…." Xion stayed quiet.

"Well?" asked the other.

"I….I…." Xion sighed and explained what happened. She told them everything, from when she went to the art gallery to when he followed her, to the dance. When she was finished she looked up. Her eyes met with theirs, they felt cold and judging.

"Miss, can you come with us please." The woman stranger said. It was more of a demand.

"U-um alright." Xion went with the strangers, her mother looked worried. They drove her to a police station and Xion got confused, what she didn't realize was that once she entered police custody, they wouldn't let her out.

"W-what are you saying?" Xions mom sat in the office chair in front of the detective practically balling her eyes out.

The detective sighed. "Miss, xion is completely persuaded that she met a diseased artist that dragged her into the neither world."

"My baby's not crazy."

"Miss…there's not much we can do…we will take good care of her and you may visit every Sunday."

"B-but officer."

"Please miss, we'll help her."

"B…..alright…may I please see her?" Xions mom uttered sadly.

The detective nodded and showed her to her daughter's holding cell.

"Mom, what's going on? The police locked me up." Xion asked as her mother arrived.

"Sweetheart umm…you're going to stay with them for a while." Xions mom responded trying her best not to cry.

"W-what why?" Xion asked is disbelief.

"T-these people can help you." That was all she could utter.

Xion remained silent. They all thought she was crazy. What if she was? What if all that was just some illusion. Xion didn't look at her mother when she was told it was time to go. Her eyes concentrated on the ground as she was put into a car. Only when she looked out the window did Xion realize what was happening fully. They were going to lock her away forever…alone. The medicine they gave her made Xion feel sleepy, she tried to fight it off but it was too much. Her eyes shut and she drifted off to sleep as she took her last look outside as a free woman.

*crash!*

"Ugh." Xion opened her eyes as she grabbed her head. The hot gravel beneath her hurt. Wait a minute, wasn't she supposed to be in a car?

She sat up, looked around when she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder.

"Be careful it might be broken." She heard a voice say. She looked towards the source when her blue eyes met gold ones and-….oh…crap...

"Ah!" Xion screamed recognizing the 18 year old boy immediately. She tried to get up but he wouldn't let her.

"Hey! Relax I was just helping you!" he yelled.

"Helping me? Why-"Xion suddenly notices the over turned police car in the middle of the road, with the policemen's bodies dead inside.

"W-what happened?" Xion asked not taking her eyes away from the wreck.

"I don't know, I was walking by when I found over turned car, I found them dead but you weren't so I dragged you out and helped you. You're welcome by the way." Vanitas said crossing his arms like he expected her to praise him for his deed.

"If it wasn't for you this would've never even happened!" Xion yelled clutching her injured arm.

"What do you mean? It's not like I was driving! Look if you didn't want help girl, you should've just said so, oh that's right you couldn't cus' you were almost dead!" Vanitas replied.

Xion paused. "Wait…you don't know who I am?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"Yes I do…you're an annoying ungrateful brat." He responded.

Xion clenched her hands. "Look I've been through a lot today I don't need your sarcasm."

"Clearly."

"Grrrr."

"He he." Xions eyes widened. It was that same chuckle from that night. But he doesn't remember, what if he was lying? If he was lying he wouldn't have been so rude. Was all of it really just an illusion?

"Hey! Blackbird!" Vanitas exclaimed flicking her in the forehead in order to get her attention.

"Ow! What?" Xion yelled.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Stand up." he ordered.

"No." Xion resisted.

"…that wasn't a question." He said warningly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Xion said crossing her arms.

…..

"No! Stop but me down!" Xion yelled.

"I warned you, you should've listened." Vanitas replied annoyedly.

Xion refused to follow him to a hospital so he slung her over his shoulder and carried her there.

"Why!" Xion yelled. She tried to struggle but he held her firmly.

"Hehe, stop struggling." Vanitas chuckled darkly before slapping her behind. Xion's face glowed blood red and the girl was silenced as she froze. "That's a good girl." Xion shifted on his shoulder. Her dream, what she saw, it couldn't have been real, and Van wasn't like this in her dream. This guy was rude and arrogant! The one in her dream was polite, and a gentleman…and not real!

"Ah! Le-let me go!" Xion yelled. There was suddenly a bright flash of light, similar to the one in her dream, forcing Vanitas to be thrown to the ground.

"Ow what the?!" Vanitas said as he sat up feeling a sharp sting in his head. He saw the girl standing before him she was seething with rage, a bright glow emitting from her getting brighter by the minute. Vanitas watched in shock as she walked towards him as if not noticing what was happening to her.

"Whoa." Vanitas breathed. He's only seen that glow once before…

Xion stopped, finally noticed the glow before it reseeded as quickly as it had appeared. Vanitas got to his feet and observed the girl. "Such power. From a puny girl." Vanitas stated circling the girl. Xion hugged herself.

"w-what do you mean?" Xion stuttered.

"Nothing my dear, your arm seems to be healed so I will be on my way." Vanitas bowed and disappeared into the trees on the side of the road. Xion shuddered fore' his laugh could be heard threw out the trees. She looked at the accident and felt like crying, how did this happen? The rode was in the middle of the forest! Maybe they swerved to avoid hitting a deer and hit a tree? No, the car was in the center of the road, overturned like something or someone flipped it. Xion fell to her knees in front of the wreckage. _How could this've happened? I-I don't understand. What-what happened?_

**SO…VANITAS WHERES YOUR MUSE? **a voice taunted ringing throughout the darkness.

Vanitas gritted his teeth, the chains around him tightened. The darkness of the void around him growing strong with the musky sent of blood. "shut up." he growled tightening his grip on his dark throne, his bangs covering his eyes with a bright spotlight shining down lighting the madness around him.

**DID SHE LEAVE YOU? DID SHE REJECT YOUR LOVE?** Another questioned. There was an evil laugh.

**WHAT LOVE? HIS HEART ISN'T MEANT FOR LOVE, HES A CHILD OF THE DARK.** A different one taunted. Vanitas did not answer.

_(Back flash)_

"_Mommy, daddy, what's going on?" 4 year old Vanitas asked walking into his parents room, his mom was lying in her bed her blood dripping to the ground from her wrists while she laughed evilly. Vanitas swallowed and began to back out of the room but bumped into something solid. He looked up fearfully to lock eyes with his father smiling down crazily at him. "Vanitas, you're supposed to be in bed."_

_Vanitas swallowed and backed away from him. "I-im sorry dad-dy I had a n-nightmare." Vanitas didn't take his eyes from the large steak knife in his father's hand as he slowly moved closer to the young boy. "I-I'll go back now." Vanitas stuttered. _

"_No, Vanitas you don't have to. You can stay in here tonight." The dad smiled wickedly grabbing the boy by his shirt pinning him to the wall._

"_D-daddy! Lemmie go!" Vanitas cried. His dad chuckled as he brought the knife to his sons forehead. _

"_Hehe."_

_Vanitas remembered waking up the next morning feeling dizzy and week. The young boy stood up as he went over to the bathroom, his parents nowhere to be seen. He stood on his stool turning on the sink when he looked into the mirror shocked by what he had seen. There was a small upside down cross cut into the center of his forehead. The memory of what happened that night never left him, and the evil cut never healed and was left as a reminder of his childhood. He always covered it with his bangs to hide the embarrassment of his families horrible secret. Vanitas started to draw, draw and paint away the pain, he eventually became and aspiring artist with a bright future. But the trouble followed and tragedy struck many times. Eventually Vanitas lost his creativity. His muse was gone. He never had one. His pieces were empty and sad. Eventually he died and was dragged into the darkness because of his parents. Incapable of love._

"So, explain to us what happened again, sweetheart?" the sweet nurse asked Xion while checking her for any fatal wounds. It wasn't too long after Vanitas left that the ambulance passed bye and took her to the hospital, they were surprised to find that she had no scratches not even a bruise or indentation she had gotten into an accident of any kind. It was quiet suspicious so they kept asking her questions. With each passing minute Xion started to forget more and more about the whole ordeal.

"I-I don't remember, I'm sorry." Xion replied shyly sitting up on the hospital bed, yawning.

"Alright, rest sweetie. If you need me just call." The nurse smiled exiting the room. Xion stood up from the hospital bed walking to the window. She had a perfect view of the sunset over the water of the beach 2 miles away. She ran her fingers against the glass carefully, wishing she could be free once more. Wishing she could just run away from this. From all of it. Just follow the sun and never look back. She started to hum and for the first time in a couple days felt at peace. Xion walked around the small hospital room until laying back in bed and drifting off to sleep.

**KILL HER VANITAS**. A voice said.

**NO! SACRAFICE HER!** Another shouted.

Vanitas shook his head trying to shake the evil thoughts.

**TAINT HER INNOCENCE!**

Vanitas cringed his scar on his forehead burned. But he didn't cringe because it hurt, he cringed because he liked it. He didn't want to like it, he wanted the constant pain to stop, he didn't want to be there, and he wasn't supposed to be there.

_VANITAS _One loud voice spoke above all the rest. _TAKE XION AND BRING HER HERE_. The voice was familiar yet not. It was distant but loud. It felt strangely warm and pleasant. Vanitas nodded as his thoughts cleared and he disappeared threw a darkness portal. He arrived in the hospital room just as the last drop of sunlight disappeared behind the sea. He went over to Xion and watched her for a moment as she slept. She was absolutely beautiful. Just simply divine. Vanitas was about to pick her up from the bed when he stopped. He couldn't for some reason, he didn't want to. Instead he did something else, something he hasn't done for a long time….he cried….

Vanitas fell to his knees and cried. He wasn't sure why but he couldn't stop. It's like everything that had built itself up over the years just…let its self out. He took Xion's hand and kissed it, tears running down his cheeks. He could deal with the pain but…he couldn't do this to her…he refused to let her follow the same path. He continued to cry softly when he looked at the girl's crucifix.

"W-wait a minute." Vanitas whispered reaching for it with one hand. He held up the small wooden cross and turned it around, Vanitas gasped when he saw his name engraved into the back.

_(Back flash)_

_Vanitas wiped his nose as he looked around. Vanitas was having another one of 'those days' with his parents and ran to his hiding place. Vanitas had a hiding place for when he was sad or scared and he would go there for hours. His hiding place was a tree in a cemetery. The tree was on a small hill that had a perfect view of the sunset. The 7 year old raised his head and looked around the area, breathing in the smell of the flowers and lush green grass. This place always calmed him, like a place where people could rest peacefully. _

"_What is wrong son?" a gentle voice said. Startled, Vanitas looked up and met eyes with a gentle looking man in a white robe. The priest._

"_N-nothing." Vanitas sniffed, wiping his tears._

"_Come on you can tell me." The priest said kindly. Vanitas shook his head._

"_No thanks." Vanitas stood up about to leave when the priest had stopped him._

"_Vanitas, come with me." He smiled._

"_h-how do you know my name?" Vanitas stammered. The priest smiled and simply nodded as if telling him to follow him. Vanitas immediately understood. He hesitated at first but relaxed when the priest held out his hand. The priest led the boy into the church. Vanitas looked around. _

"_Wow! This place is huge!" Vanitas marveled. He admired the long rows of polished pillars lining the walls, the beautiful stained-glass windows and the big wooden cross hanging on the center wall. _

"_Vanitas," the priest said grabbing something off of a table and kneeling before Vanitas to be at his level. "Bow your head." _

_Vanitas bowed his head and the priest put a strange necklace on him. It had a miniature wooden cross for the pendent and his name was very carefully carved into the back. "Whenever you're feeling lost, just remember this place. Don't lose this, okay?" Vanitas held the pendent in his small hands and nodded. The priest stood up and smiled down at the boy. Vanitas smiled back._

"_Promise me, you'll come back."_

"_O-okay."_

Vanitas never did go back though, he wasn't allowed too. His parents took the cross and told him they destroyed it. But, how did Xion get it?

"h-how did you get this?" Vanitas asked quietly then returned his gaze to the sleeping girl. He squeezed her hand lightly before leaning towards her face. He admired her features, her beautiful black locks, cute button nose, perfect pale skin and her carefully crafted lips…Xion was beautiful, so-so perfect. Vanitas eyes started to close as he leaned closer to the girl. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair as his lips began to touch hers. She cooed softly as Vanitas kissed her. He felt her eyelashes flutter open but he didn't pull away, and neither did she but she didn't kiss back either. Vanitas pulled away staring into her eyes.

Xion stared back, her mind tracing back to the night they danced.

"X-xion." Vanitas uttered.

**NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! **An unknown voice rang threw the room.

"W-what was that?" Xion asked frightened.

Vanitas swallowed. "My parents…"

"W-what?" Xion stuttered. The room began to shake and heat up. Demonic voices echoed off the walls and things went pitch black.

"Ahh!" Xion screamed pulling the boy closer but he wasn't there. A spot light suddenly shone in the center of the room. Vanitas was sitting on a dark throne.

"V-Vanitas?!" Xion yelled. Chains suddenly wrapped around her.

**KILL HER VANITAS…**

"K-kill her?" Vanitas asked. Xion was pinned to a wall, her movement restricted.

"L-let me go!" Xion struggled.

"D-do I help her?" Vanitas asked.

**NO...KILL HER...**

"But why? What has she done?" Vanitas asked. Xion watched as a small boy replaced the 19 year old in the throne. He was dirty and had bandages over one of his eyes and his arm. Xion struggled more trying to call out to Vanitas but to no avail.

**SHE HAS GIVEN YOU FALSE HOPE. SHE REFUSES YOUR LOVE. REJECTS IT.**

"S-she does?" Young Vanitas asked, Xions shackles tightened.

"V-Vanitas!" Xion struggled. Suddenly she felt the shackles disappear, she fell to her knees as the scene changed around her. She was suddenly wearing a white dress, and in a church?

"Promise me, you'll come back." Said a voice.

"O-okay." Said another, it sounded like Vanitas. Xion ran towards the voices and saw young Vanitas with a priest.

"I was so young then." Xion turned to see an adult version of Vanitas sitting on one of the benches. He was dressed in a black tux like in the portrait. He stood and walked over to xion but keeping his eyes on the priest and the boy. "So unaware."

"If you could change the past…would you?" Xion asked. Vanitas nodded.

"There's not a minute that goes by that I don't think of the alternative. What would've happened if I had normal parents, normal life…..there where many times I considered ending my life, but I knew that's what they wanted. They filled my head with lies, chained me down and forced me to bare their sins for all eternity." Vanitas responded.

"I'm sorry." Xion replied sadly looking down.

"Hmm?" Vanitas looked at the girl from the corner of his eye and snickered. "Don't look so sad dearie I don't matter."

"Huh? Of course you do, you don't deserve this life! None of this is your fault! You deserve a better life!" Xion exclaimed. The couple walked outside and sat on a stone bench surrounded by a beautiful garden.

"No Xion I don't," Vanitas lifted his bangs to reveal an evil scar of an upside down cross. "This was given to me by my father, this mark changed peoples view of me. I'm nothing but a monster."

"Why can't you just leave? You can come live with me and be happy." She smiled.

Vanitas smiled at her ignorance. "I can't Xion, I'm dead remember?"

"Then how'd you visit me?" Xion asked. Vanitas faced the would be heartwarming sunset.

"Lots of power." Xion turned towards the sunset.

"L-like demonic power?" Xion stuttered. Vanitas shook his head.

"The underworld is like prison…the more people fear you, the more powerful you get." Vanitas replied.

"So…fear?" Xion asked, Vanitas nodded.

"Well, I think you could be good if you tried." Xion responded.

"Heh. I don't."

Xion smiled and cupped his chin kissing his forehead, the evil scar suddenly vanishing to Vanitas' surprise. He felt his forehead for any trace of the scar but there was none. He smiled at the girl.

"You…are quite a catch you know that?" he smiled. Xion smiled back. "I wish I met you when I was alive." Vanitas said. Xion blushed.

"Y-you know…I…I finally understood why you wanted a muse. You're so alone."

"I WAS alone. But I'm not anymore." Vanitas pulled her close causing her to giggle.

"This is the first time I've been happy since….ever." he laughed. Xion rested her head on his shoulder.

"Vanitas?" Xion asked.

"Yes?" Vanitas asked.

"Is there any way to save you?" Vanitas looked down at the girl.

"I don't know." He responded. "But if there where…id want to be reborn again. Rewrite my parents mistakes…do it right this time…you know?"

Xion nodded. "Ill save you."

"That would be wonderful." Vanitas replied as the two watched the sunset.

_WOULD YOU REALLY LIKE TO SAVE THE BOY?_

"h-huh?" xion awoke from her vision the chains reaching for her once more, wrapping themselves around her wrists and ankles. "w-whose there?"

_WOULD YOU REALLY LIKE TO SAVE HIM?_

"U-um…yes." Xion looked around, Vanitas was sitting on the throne the demonic voices still torturing him.

_WOULD YOU RISK YOUR LIVE TO SAVE HIS?_

"Yes?" Xion answered.

_WAS THAT A QUESTION?_

"Ye-Yes!" Xion exclaimed. The shackles glowed brightly, breaking into pieces.

_DO YOU CARE FOR HIM?_

"Yes!" Xion ran towards Vanitas but felt dark power compelling her from reaching Vanitas, she reached out almost reaching him but still couldn't touch him.

**GO AWAY!**

**GET OUT!**

_DO YOU FORGIVE HIM? _

"YES I DO!" Xion exclaimed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I do!" Xion broke through the force running within arm's reach.

_DO YOU LOVE HIM?_

"Yes…I do." Xion embraced the boy tightly sending a bright warm light radiating threw the room, she squeezed tighter as she heard the demonic voices scream in agony as they were being destroyed. Everything went quiet for a moment before she felt her hug returned. She looked up to see 17 year old Vanitas staring down at her.

"Y-you love me?" Vanitas asked. Xion nodded before blushing.

I-I love you too." Vanitas responded. He then looked around. "W-where are we?"

Xion pulled away, much to his disappointment, and look around. "I think were in-""heaven." Xion tuned around to see a cream haired boy about their age with black pants and a blue button up shirt.

"w-who are you?" xion stuttered.

"Just call me Joshua." Joshua smiled. He walked to Vanitas and inspected him. Vanitas gave Xion a nervous look.

"Hahaha," Joshua chuckled. "No need to be freighted, I'm just making sure you're alright is all. Vanitas relaxed but didn't remove his gaze from Xion.

"Vanitas, how old were you when you passed?" Joshua asked.

"34." Vanitas responded.

"Why so early?" Vanitas swallowed knowing very well that this Joshua character knew why.

"I-im sorry, I don't know." Vanitas said finally. Joshua nodded and then turned to Xion.

"Uh, Joshua, why are we here?" Xion asked.

"You said you wanted to save him. Correct?" Joshua asked.

"Wait, you where that voice!" Xion exclaimed. Joshua nodded.

"Precisely, I first thought this boy was beyond saving because of the iniquities he was forced to bear by his parents. I wasn't sure if anyone would try to help him but I waited for the right person to come along and stare into the portrait. And when I saw you I knew instantly that you'd be the one to guide him back." Joshua said.

"You knew the whole time?" Xion asked.

"Hahaha, of course Xion I know a lot more then you think." Joshua smiled warmly.

"So…what happens now? Do I go back?" Vanitas asked.

"It's up to Xion, she was the one that chose to save you, I think it'll be fair if she decides." Joshua replied.

"Joshua…can Vanitas get a second chance?" Vanitas' eyes widened at her request.

"n-no!"

"But Vanitas, I thought that's what you wanted?" Xion asked.

"No…I don't deserve it." Vanitas looked down.

"But Joshua did say I got to decide didn't he?" Xion smiled smugly earning a smile back from Vanitas.

Joshua thought for a moment. "One condition Vanitas," Joshua started.

"Yeah?" xion asked. Vanitas looked at Joshua.

"You must do good this time…never be selfish…and if you ever need help," Joshua took the necklace from Xion and put it on Vanitas. "Just call…"Joshua said.

Vanitas nodded before turning to Xion. "Thank you."

Xion nodded.

"I leave you two to say your goodbyes." And with that Joshua disappeared.

"I guess this is goodbye…Vanitas..." Xion said looking down. It was true, Xion had grown very fond of the boy. She was sad to see him go.

"No its not…we'll meet again." Vanitas smiled.

"When?" Xion asked.

"Soon don't worry…" Vanitas embraced the young girl. Xion hugged him back, not wanting to let go.

"Are you ready to go?" Joshua asked reappearing with a golden ticket in his hand.

"Yes." Vanitas nodded letting go of Xion and taking the ticket. "Thank you Xion, Joshua."

Joshua nodded and Xion waved. Vanitas stood up tall as a big bright portal opened up in front of him as he breathed in deeply. He was about to step threw when-

"Vanitas!" Vanitas turned to meet Xions lips. Vanitas eyes widened but only for a moment. The 18 year old closed his eyes as his lips practically melted on hers. When she finally pulled away he was left with a light blush on his face.

"I love you." She uttered blushing.

"I love you." He responded before stepping threw the portal.

Vanitas was reborn and had a second chance at life, his parents were a brave kindhearted man named Cloud strife and a beautiful passionate yet cunning woman named Tifa Lockhart, and he even had a twin brother named Sora. Even though he lost his memories of what happened he still had feelings for the forgotten girl. It was strange really, he knew nothing about her or even what she looked like but he felt the feelings. Vanitas grew up and became an artist, his paintings became so popular that they named an artistic painting style after him. Vanitas wasn't really into girls surprisingly, but he always had a muse. The black haired beauty that appeared in and out of his thoughts every now and then. Sora ended up becoming a fire fighter, he always liked the title hero and the idea of rescuing people. He married a woman named Kairi and they had a set of twins, a blonde blue-eyed boy named Roxas and an exact look alike named Ventus. Vanitas lived a long peaceful life, it was boring, simple, but he wouldn't have traded it for anything else. Xion went on living her normal life, harboring all of the memories of the boy in her heart. Namine was practically hysterical when she saw Xion again and so was Xion's mom. As life went on Xion never allowed herself to forget the boy or be with anyone else, she never loved anyone else and she couldn't wait till they met again…yes both of their lives went on...but since Vanitas was reborn thanks to the 17 year difference…Xions life ended before his…but one day…his came to an end as well.

Vanitas shielded his eyes from the bright light as he exited his body, he looked at his peaceful corpse on his bed...the 97 year old shell resting peacefully forever.

"I-im 18 again?" Vanitas noted.

"Vanitas." He heard a voice say. He looked towards the portal to find his muse, his memories began to come back, "X-Xion." Vanitas smiled.

Xion held out her hand, her beautiful white dress flowing. "come on…," said the young girl. "Let's go."

Vanitas gladly took her hand and together they walked off into the magical gates of heaven where they lived happily together for all of eternity.

Even now...long after Vanitas' death, people still remember his amazing artwork…it's still on display at the gallery. The portrait of the lonely man however, is long gone…now in the shadow of the previous painting is one of a girl and a boy dancing in the moonlight of the heart shaped moon.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hey! This was iniataly supposed to come out yesterday but I didn't have time…If you wanna see the original version of this story its on deviantart, please give credit to the original auther. I didn't like the original ending cuse of how evil it made vanitas look but still a great story none the less…hey guys do you think I should shorten my stories? Im not very sure if there good or not..but expect more updates r and r XD

-RO-VAN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finished. Please review.

-kingdom keeper


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own kingdom hearts…don't make fun of me for it…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chpt-11 Where were you?

(Vanitas P.O.V)

"How dare you! You don't know how hard it is!" She screamed.

"Trust me, I do. I have to come home to you every day!" My voice countered hers. I watched in anger as her tears fell but I wasn't going to give in this time. She growled at me while I seethed with rage. This wasn't the first time we fought like this but who could blame us? We were two 19 year old kids who were living in a tiny freaking apartment. We knew nothing about life but still trying to make our relationship work. We met in high school and as she would say "fell in love." The truth is I didn't really care for her as much as I am making out too. I'm not sure why I kept her around. Maybe its cus' she actually bothers with me. We always fought but not about what normal couples fought about, it was because I never showed any emotion around her. I never cared. She would always say I was like a stranger. I never said anything because frankly, it was true. During our fights whenever I would cross the line she would cry. For some reason I felt bad but whatever, anyways she would always leave then like come back the next day. I never cared to find out where she ran off to. She looked at me with those stupid tears and ran out of the apartment. I shrugged and plopped back down onto our small beige couch and continued watching family guy. I eventually fell asleep.

The next morning I woke expecting to find Xion making breakfast like usually but she wasn't in the kitchen. I looked confused for a moment then shrugged it off figuring she was still sleeping. I decided to make breakfast for us, even though she knew I couldn't cook if my life depended on it. I successfully managed to make pancakes…well sorta. I served us and decided to wake her. I went to our bed room and opened the door.

"Xion, wake up I made-"I looked around the room, she wasn't there. "Xion? Where are you?" Was she really gone? I suddenly felt this strange pang in my chest and my jaw felt constricted. I shrugged off the feeling and went to the kitchen. I saw her sneakers by the door assuming she went for a run to clear her head or whatever and sat to eat.

When I finished eating I set a plate out for Xion and I got ready for work. I didn't work at the best job. I worked down at Cid's shop. It was 8 hours a day for minimum wage, but at least it put food on the table. Xion never got a job, but who cares, I needed to support her not the other way around. I waited a couple minutes but she still didn't show. "Where is that girl?" I felt a pang in my chest again, and that restriction in my jaw much stronger than before but much like before I ignored it. I headed to the door before taking one last look at the empty apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I came home and looked around. "Xion? Xion I'm home!" no sign of the black, short haired girl. I grumbled and plopped onto the couch. "She probably went out." I reasoned and passed out. When I woke my cheap flip phone said it was 3am. Xion was still not here. I grinded my teeth and picked up my phone. "That idiot better not be in any trouble."

The phone ringed three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A small voice asked.

"Where are you? You better not be in any freaking trouble like last time because if you are, I'm not coming to save you, so you better start running." I growled.

"Wow, you don't even care about her enough to save her if she needed help. I knew you were low but you could at least put up the same front for me as you do for my sister." Kairi…Xion's nosy annoying big sister. I heard Xion whining for her phone back in the background.

"Who cares? Honestly? I'm glad she's finally gone. Keep the little brat, I'm done with her." I said.

"Good riddance! She will easily find someone better than you!" With that Kairi hung up. I huffed angrily and threw my phone at the old off-white wall. I watched in silence as the dry wall chipped and I sat down on the couch. I ran my fingers threw my messy black locks and closed my eyes. I felt my jaw restrict and my chest began hurting.

"Why am I so angry anyway? I could just find another girlfriend! One I actually like!" I argued with no one. I looked down at the floor as my head melted into my hands. My lips felt dry. I tried shaking off the feeling and when I finally had, I drifted off to sleep again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 months later-

"Yes, yes so… how do you feel about that?" I grudgingly looked up from my couch to my only friend Namine. Namine was a pale girl, much like Xion. She had soft blonde hair and she also had blue eyes that also matched Xion's. She was too busy drawing to notice my stare. When she finally did, she shrugged. "What?"

"You're here to help me…not be my therapist." I said.

"There's not much of a difference." I sighed. "Look, Vanitas. Have you ever considered the chance that, maybe you actually did like her?" Namine asked.

I scoffed. "Please…as if." I responded.

"Okay…how about you tell me why I am here?" she asked.

"Well…lately I've just been feeling really down and lonely." I said as I began to play with my fingers.

"Really?" Namine asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "And you have no idea why?"

I shook my head and stared at the ceiling. "Not at all. It's really annoying. At first I thought it was because I had to get used to the feeling of being single again after a couple years but…it's been 3 months and…it only feels like it is getting worse."

"Ugh…you're so stupid…the reason your feeling like this is because your heart broken! You miss Xion, Vanitas!" Namine said.

I looked up at her. "No I don't! I never did! I never will!" I yelled.

She looked into my eyes calmly and with a straight face, the blonde girl asked. "Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or you?"

I looked at her for a second. "I…I don't..." I looked down. Maybe she's right...no! No, Xions just an annoying little brat that just couldn't handle it anymore and left! I mean…I mean…I thought. I started to remember the good times Xion and I shared. I began to remember her laugh, and her smile, and her beautiful voice. I bit my lip and shook my head in attempt to shake off the memories but not this time, they just kept coming, and coming, and no matter how hard I tried to stop thinking about her, I couldn't stop. "I'm gonna go…pick us up something to eat." I said quietly. Namine nodded and I headed outside. I walked down the stairs of the apartment and hopped onto my black bike and headed off. I rode down the streets of twilight town as I decided on what to eat.

"Mnn...How about...burgers?" I rode down to the nearest diner and ordered some food. On the way back I started thinking about what Namine said. "Who are you trying to convince…me or you?" I repeated. But before I could think about what that meant I crashed into someone. I was sent flying off of my bike and face planted into the ground. The food however flew out of the containers and splattered everywhere. "You stupid f*cking idiot!" I sat up wiping the destroyed food off of my face. "Watch where you're f*cking going next time-…" I looked up to see the person I crashed into was her. She was wearing black shorts with tomato and lettuce now on them, a black and white checkered halter with a plain white newly stained ketchup and mustard tank top underneath. I stared at her as she stood and shook the bread crumbs and fries from her short black hair. "Eww." She said.

"Xion?" I asked.

"Umm? Yeah?" she asked, wiping a pickle off of her face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live here too Vanitas." She replied as she picked up and shook off her dirty black and white skateboard.

"Well duh. I meant why you crashed into me?" She looked at me weird.

"Because I like getting cursed out but jerks." She said annoyed.

I didn't respond at first. "Weird hobby, you should stick to being a b*tch." I countered.

She only stared at me. Okay, I admit that was a little too far. Suddenly a blonde boy walked up. He looked a lot like Namine, he had matching blue eyes and light skin. He wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper that had an X like symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs, its collar was red and folded back. He also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige and the top was black, his shoes were grey and black, and had red straps. What noticed most was a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger. It somehow looked familiar.

"Hey Xion, what happened?" he asked. Xion turned to him and sighed.

"I got dirty." She said. The boy took her board from her and ruffled her hair.

"Let's go home and clean you up then." I watched silently as they continued.

"But Roxy, we made plans today, you have to leave soon." Xion whined. All I could think of is who this 'Roxy' character is and why was he here?

"Well you're going to have to look nice if you want to go anywhere. Not smell like meat." He laughed.

"Hmph." The duo turned to look at me. I crossed my arms. "If you want her to look nice, you'll hafta put a bag over her head, then take her somewhere dark so no one has to look at her." I commented. Okay, that was extremely mean. I'm not even part of their conversation. Xion remained quiet. Roxy walked over to me and looked at me angrily.

"What is wrong with you?! Don't you dare talk to her like that!" he yelled.

I stared at him annoyed. "One, I can talk to her however I want, you're not my boss. And two, I was talking to you, not her idiot."

"Wow! To think, you actually liked this guy!" he yelled.

"Yeah well that was a long time ago Roxas." Xion took her skateboard and rode away. Roxas looked at me and opened his mouth to say something but instead stayed silent, at last he finally said.

"You know, she really cared for you. We all told her that trying to love someone like you was a waste of time but she always had hope," he continued quietly. "Our dad once told her that since you had no parents and no one to love you, you couldn't love anyone yourself. She looked into his eyes and told him that she wasn't going to give up on you. She was going to fix you. We…we umm always could tell that she knew you never loved her but…you could've tried you know? After all, she managed to love you right? But, that was always too much to ask from you. And all she's left with now is the fake smile she uses to hide her broken heart." So, he's her brother? I thought. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because when I come back to beat you're a**, I want you to know why." Roxas left on that note. I sat there for a moment. For some reason, I couldn't get Xion's sad face as she skated away out of my mind.

I picked up my bike and rode home.

"Hey, where's the food?" Namine asked as I stumbled inside.

"Here" I muttered. I held out my food covered arm. She shrugged and picked a tomato off of my forearm and popped it into her mouth.

"It tastes like…mayo and shame." She commented. I rolled my eyes and headed into the bathroom in my bed room. I locked the door, turned on the water, undressed and got into the shower. As the hot water poured down on my back I sighed, Drops of water forming on my eyelashes. I closed my eyes relaxing, as I began to wash my hair. As I scrubbed threw my black spikes I thought back to earlier. Why was I so mean to Xion? It was like when I saw her, I had gotten so angry. Why? I'm glad she's gone…right? I was in the shower for what seemed like a while before finally getting out and dressing into a raven V-neck short sleeved shirt, and red plaid pajama pants. I cleaned my mess and left the bathroom and laid down. I stared up at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. I couldn't get the thought of Xion's hurt face out of my mind. I tried closing my eyes but much like the previous night, no luck. I sighed and hugged my pillow close. I wanted someone by me, even though I refused to admit it. I wanted someone here…I wanted HER here. But I knew…she wasn't mine…not, anymore at least.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas eve-

I thanked the clerk, readjusted my red woolen scarf and black gloves and walked out of the coffee shop into the cold Christmas air. I shivered underneath my thick coat as the frosty air nipped at my lips. I held my coco close to me as I sat down at one of the tables outside of the popular shop and gently sipped at the beverage.

"Vanitas?" I heard a small voice call from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to recognize it though. Her voice was easily memorized. I smiled to myself, it's been a while since I've seen her. A long while. I saw her sit in the opposite chair at my table and smiled. I smiled back, I couldn't hide it this time...I guess you can say she broke me.

"Hello Xion, merry Christmas." I said. She tilted her head looking a bit surprised at my sudden kindness towards her since she left but she soon smiled back.

"Merry Christmas to you too Vanitas, what are your plans for the holidays?" she asked.

I sighed admittedly. "You know, I have…tons of plans…like….sooo many plans." She laughed momentarily. "What about you?" I asked.

"None." She smiled. "Family is out of town this year…I would've gone but I've been feeling a little sick."

"Why don't you come over later then?" I asked. "We could watch movies and…eat." I suggested.

She nodded. "That sound like fun!"

Xion came over and we spent the night watching movies and eating junk food.

"No-no-no-no…I don't care what you say, Tom cruise is way too short for her." Xion disagreed half way through oblivion.

"Yeah well it's not the size that counts, he's a pretty good actor." I say, popping popcorn into my mouth.

"In this case it does, it's like he's standing on a chair or something, he's all like- look at me I'm Tom cruise, I'm really short, I can touch my knees without bending, and I can't go on most rides at amusement parks." I laughed, almost choking at her mean and ignorant comment. She looked at me questionably. "What? It's true!"

"You're an idiot." I laughed. She pouted and threw some of the popcorn at me.

"Hey!" I shook the buttery treat from my hair as she laughed and threw more.

"Hey! Hehe, stop it!" I began to tickle her, enjoying her laughs and whines to stop. When I eventually stopped, she looked up at me curiously. I looked confused before realizing our position I was pinning her to the couch, my legs placed between hers, my left hand holding both of hers above her head. I looked into her eyes as she lightly struggled. I tightened my grip around her wrists and place my right hand on her thigh, wrapping her legs around my waist. She blushed darkly before trying to escape my grasp. I made her face me before I touched our noses together. She tried turning away but I wouldn't let her.

"V-Vanitas?" she whimpered. I stared into her beautiful blue eyes, yes, beautiful. She was always beautiful…I just had trouble admitting it.

"Shut up." I said. I smashed my lips onto hers, despite her whimpers of protest. I began to feel her slightly kiss back, but her whimpers wouldn't stop. When I finally pulled away, she was breathing heavily. She was also crying silently. I didn't say a word, I only wiped the tears away with my thumb and removed myself from her. Before she could get up, I picked her up silently holding her close and I carried her into my bedroom and threw her onto the bed. She watched in shock as I began removing my clothing. I stopped at my blood red boxers and chuckled when I saw her try to get as far away from me as possible but keep on the bed. I crawled onto the bed and pulled her towards me, despite her resists and sat her in my lap. She shook her head as I removed her sweater she had worn underneath her winter coat and threw it somewhere off of the bed. She wore a black tank top underneath. I kept my hands firmly on her hips, keeping her from moving off of my lap and I gently kissed her neck and collar bone. She kept trying to pull away but my strong grip wouldn't let her.

"Van-Vanitas! Get away from me!" She weekly tried to push me away but I wouldn't let her. I laid back letting my head fall on the pillows, keeping her firmly in my arms. She continued to attempt escape but I wouldn't allow it. I forced her down, my left hand keeping her back still and my right holding her head down onto my chest.

"Goodnight my love." I uttered, closing my eyes. I didn't bother covering us since the home was heated for the weather. She stopped thrashing. The girl looked wide-eyed.

"W….what?" she asked. I heard her question but didn't open my eyes.

"I said I love you idiot." I replied. She remained quiet the rest of the night. I quickly fell asleep that night. I was torn...how come I didn't realize how much she meant to me sooner. Now it was too late…but I couldn't help but smile. My Christmas gift this year? One last night with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke, as I had expected, she was gone. I got up recalling the previous night's events. I put some socks on and sighed.

"I hafta go clean up now." I remembered the spilled popcorn that was thrown and went to the living room yawning. I was surprised to see the TV off and the mess cleaned as if nothing had happened.

"Morning sweetie." I heard a small voice say. As I turned to face to source I felt Xion's lips crash into mine as if she ran to me. After she pulled away, she smiled. "I made breakfast. Hurry up or you'll be late for work."

I nodded and smiled. "Y-yeah." She made pancakes and we ate happily. When I finished she cleaned up and I made her let me wash the dishes. I got ready for work and while I put my boots on she fixed my collar. I stood and smiled at her. "I love you." I said hugging her close, burying my head into her sweet smelling hair. She giggled before hugging me back.

"I love you too Vanitas."

I kissed her forehead before heading out the door. I went downstairs to my bike and got on. I turned to the girl standing in the doorway and blew her a kiss before heading off. I never asked her why she had chosen to come back but I was happy she did. We never argued again after that night and everything seemed happy. Roxas came by a few weeks later and kept his promise, I actually didn't fight back though. What can I say? If anyone disrespects Xion I'd kick there a**es too. As the years went by, I made up for lost time and eventually, we had made enough money to own a real home. We soon got married and had a beautiful baby boy named Ventus, he was a pain at times but I was proud none the less. Yeah, my family. It was small. It wasn't perfect, but it was good. It was mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm helping create an anime! :)

_RO-VAN

Ps…..tom cruise rocks….just sayin.


End file.
